


Scars that remain in the soul

by Sinner_ofLA



Series: Scars that remain in the Soul [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Stiles, Dark, Dark Scott, Eventually Dark Stiles, Gen, True Alpha Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_ofLA/pseuds/Sinner_ofLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since their return from the motel Scott's been acting different. Cold, distant whatever happened changed him in more ways than one and he's become overprotective with Derek's little sister; question is why? What happened to Scott and can his friends save him before it's too late or is it already too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. War

**Author's Note:**

> HI everyone second story here ^^ and its once again a Scott/Cora pairing sorry but i love these guys together ^^ also anyone who reads Fanfic knows that theres a story like this one on there well dont worry cause Im the same author aka Goddess of Night Eternal Faith just using a different name but anyways I hope you guys love this ^^

**Chapter 1: war**

_-Cause you can't feel my anger you can't feel my pain you can't feel my torment driving me insane I can't fight these feelings they will bring you pain you can't take away make me whole again-_

_-Everyone's at war with different things I'm at war with my own heart…-_

**McCall Residence**

Alone. That's how he felt, ironically he was home alone so no one could come in and ask him what was wrong with him. Assuming if there was anything wrong with him then again he was Scott McCall when wasn't there something wrong with him?

He looked out his window out into the darkness; he couldn't help but smirk at the irony, every bad thing that has ever happened to him was at night so why shouldn't this be any different? Why shouldn't his thoughts be portay in the darkness? Its been a week since they've came back from that crazy motel that almost drove him and the other wolves into suicide.

From what Stiles told him whatever was controling them made them see their worst fears or in Boyd's something that brought him guilt and like a parasite was eating him from the inside out. Everyon agreed with that hteory due to the visions they saw; however for Scottit affected him in more ways than one. His friends thought that all he saw was Decualion and how he made him feel hopeless and weak but what no one knew was Scott saw more much, much more; he didn't know if what he saw was a warning of wahts to come or to scare him water the reason was it scared in more ways than one.

Scott looked down at the palm of his hand, funny how scars had the power to remind him that it was real even when he tried so hard to forget. His musing were inturrupted by a vibrating sound. From the corner of his eye he saw his phone vibrating.

Turning his gaze from the window Scott walked up to his desk and picked up his phoneon the desk. He looked at the caller ID, almost immediately Scott growled when he saw _her_ name on the screen. He dropped his phone with a loud thud. Out of everyone _she_ was the only one he didn't want to be near in fact he was doing everything he could to push her away and so far it wasn't working.

It was both annoying and sweet that she refused to leave him then again she was a fighter; it was in her blood. Not only that but she was stubborn just like her brother. Ever since he met her Scott has been intrigued with the youngest Hale. She was different from anyone he's ever met.

Stubborn, strong, sarcastic, overprotective when it came to her loved ones and yet she always had her guard up. She never allowed herself to get close to anyone not even Derek. It was as if she was scared to get close to anyone for fear that she may lose them. When he first met her he didn't understand that fear if fact he sometimes thought that she was being a bit stupid for not making any friends but after losing Derek he understood it perfectly; he now knew what it was like to lose a loved one or at least someone you had high respect for.

He laid down on his bed and stare at his celing as if all his answers would miracuosly apperar on it. His phone vibrated again and again he ignored it going straight to voice mail.

He knew that Stiles asked Cora and pretty much all of their friends to call and check up on him. But Scott also knew that Cora was doing this because she was genuily worried about him but like him wouldn't say anything.

"Scott its Cora,"

The werewolf felt his heart stop when he heard her voice. He tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach fluttering around and focoused on what she was saying.

"Look I know you don't want to talk to me and I honestly don't know why I'm even trying."

Scott actully laughed at that; they both knew why she was still trying to talk to him. It was the same reason he was avoiding her and yet neither one of them was willing to admit anything their stupid pride kept getting in the way.

"But whatever's wrong with you snap out of it! Your friends are worried about you," pause.

He waited for her to say something else because he knew she wanted to but her Hale pride wouldn't allow her to speak; stupid pride.

"Look…at least call Stiles back, after all the shit you put him through; out of everyone he deserves an explination he's your brother Scott just…just tell him your okay and stop worrying him…"

The call ended after that. Scott sat up and looked at the phone. He was tempted to call her at least to hear her voice because if he was being honest with himself her voice was the only thing keeping him sane.

**With Cora**

Cora hung up the phone and threw it and herself on the bed. She turned to her side and stare at the picture of her family. God did she miss them. A part of her was angry at herself because she didn't even tried to get close to Derek-to rebulid that conection they once had-while he was still alive. She could feel the tears threating to fall and she quickly whiped them away. She would not cry she will not be weak.

Cora closed her eyes and tried to escape into her dream world were she was happy with her family…and with Scott.

**The next day**

When Scott arrived to school he spotted Cora; as always she was by herself. Once again he was tempted to go over there and talk to her but like always he restrain himself. The young Hale flet that someone was watching her, she turned to face him. For a few seconds her hazel eyes met his dark brown ones. Cora could feel her heart rate picking up but forced it to calm down she didn't want him to know that he had a huge affect on her.

Scott was having an internal battle within himself. He wanted to go over there just to be with her, at least to check up on her and make sure she was okay but another part of him knew that if he went to her he'll want to do more than just talk and he knew that the last thing he wanted was ruin what little friendship he had left with her. Cora was the first to break off the contact and headed for class.

Scott was tempted to follow her but restrain himself. A part of him was angry that he was always stopping himself from going near her at least to say hi to her. He hated that heas so weak that he was being a coward; like always the only thing that was stopping himself from being happy was himself.

**With Cora**

"Okay class please open to page 88 amd work on problems 1-25,"

Cora stared at the book and that's it. She just stared off into space while her mind was a million miles away. She was once again thinking about Scott. In all honesty she didn't understand why he plauged her mind 24/7 sure she was somewhat attractied to him but why was she always thinking about him? He was like a fly; something that annoyed her and wouldn't leave her alone she honestly didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Ever since she met him Cora has been intruiged with the boy.

He was different. He genuily cared about people he wanted to protect all his loved ones; another thing that Cora found interesting was how he didn't even wanted the bite how at first he didn't want it because of fear.

Fear that he'd hurt someone he loved and care about, fear that he'll become a killer like the alphas or the darach. Cora could understand the fear of hurting someone. She understood how it consume you and ate you alive till there was nothing left. Its one of the many reasons why she never made any friends. Like Scott she didn't want to hurt anybody. Not only that she wouldn't allow herself to get close to them out of fear. Losing her family scared Cora and it was diffucult for her to open up to anyone because if she did she'll probably end up hurting them or worse.

Maybe that's why Scott's been acting different. Maybe the whole hopeless thing scared him a lot more than he'll ever admit. Of course since he was the 'hero' always having to act all brave and strong-never allowing anyone to see him be weak-he'll never say anything. Hell the boy would rather suffer than admit anything was wrong with him.

"Just like Derek,"

"What's the answer Ms. Hale?"

Cora was pulled out of her musings by the teacher, she looked up to see his stern expression; guess she was stuck in her dream world longer than she thought.

"What?"

"The answer to number six? Whats the answer?"

Cora looked at her paper than at the teacher.

"Don't know,"

"Why not?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Cora shrugged her shoulder.

"Because I didn't feel like doing it," the teacher wasn't surprise by her answer. Cora never did her work and yet she would always get the highest grade on quizes and tests. He just shook his head and walked back to his desk. Cora just rolled her eyes; she wasn't surprise that the teacher didn't do anything he never did.

The bell rang signaling the end of class which meant that her next class was with none other than Scott McCall.

**With Scott**

Class was finally over which meant that his next class was with Stiles, Issac, the twins, Lydia…and Cora. It sucked because aside from his first class Cora was in all his classes. In a way that was good since he got to not only see her but to protect her. He knew she could take care of herself but the fight with the alphas really scared the hell out of him. Not to mention Ethan's warning was still fresh in his mind; he already lost Derek, he refused to lose another Hale that was important to him. When he got there he spotted Cora but she wasn't alone.

He could feel his blood boiling and his wolf was fighting to gain control so that he could ript the throat out of the boy talking to _his_ Cora.

Scott quickly dismissed those thoughts. _His_ Cora? When did she became his Cora? More importantly how can he think about claiming her when he should be protecting her.

" _She's not mine to call my own,"_

He thought to himself.

" _Yet,"_ his wolf reply. Ignoring that Scott walked up to Cora and his fellow teammate.

She was going to kill him, she honestly wanted to kill him. The boy has been bugging her ever since she came to Beacon Hills High; never leaving her alone. The first she kindly told him she wasn't interested and by kindly she gave him her famous Hale glare and said no. A week ago she told him to leave her alone or she'll rip his penis and shove it down his throat now she was going to kill him.

"So are you busy this Friday?" she glared at the cocky boy, apparently words weren't getting through his thick skull so maybe a good kick or punch will litteraly knock some sense into this guy. Just as she was about to kick him were the sun don't shine Cora felt someone's arms wrap around her waist; the next thing she knew her back was pressed against a stone like chest.

Cora could feel her heart beating like a drum in a rock concert. She didn't have to turn around to know it was Scott, only he could get her heart beat like that.

Scott couldn't help but smirk and feel proud of himself for being the only person who could make her heart beat like that. However he came here to deliver a message and that's exactly what he was going to do.

He rested his head on her shoulder pressing his cheek against her own. Scott could feel her cheek warming up as he pressed her body closer to his making sure there was absoultly no space between their bodies.

"Uhh hey Scott," his teammate said akwardly. Scott remember this guy it was the same idiot that Lydia introduced Allison to when he didn't want to play and now he was moving in on Cora. Big mistake.

Instead of answering him Scott's hand left Cora's waist, his finger traced her jawline and turned her head so that she was their eyes met. The way he was looking at her made her weak in the knees.

Cora tried to calm her heart from jumping out of her chest. Turning her gaze away from him she tried her best to ignore him even though it was quit difficult.

Scott could tell that she was trying to ignore him something he honestly didn't like. Well guess he had to show her that Scott McCall can't be ignored.

He lowered his head and rubbed his nose against her own he pulled back and stared into her eyes he then stroke her cheek and offer her a loving gaze the minute her eyes met his. Scott couldn't help but admire the color of her eyes, they were beautiful.

Cora could feel the eyes of her classmates and she could tell that they were both confused and enjoying this little show that Scott was putting on for them. A part of her wanted to pull away and literally slap some sense into him but another part a stronger part of her wanted to stay where she was sadly that was the part that won.

Scott was glad that Cora stayed in her place if he was being honest with himself he loved how well she fitted in his arms; as cliché as it sounded to him it was as if she was made for his arms and his arm alone. He bend down and kissed the corner of her mouth.

Cora could feel Scott's lips on her and she hated that he wasn't fully kissing her…wait, what?

As soon as the bell rang he pulled away from her lips. Scott was loving the face she was making. She looked like a fish out of water. To end it Scott pushed a strand of her hair back in its place and released her.

Cora suddenly felt empty the minute he released her. Scott could see the disappointment in her eyes and it took all his will power to not pull her back in his arms were she belonged.

"Mr. McCall, Ms. Hale, Mr. Mitchelle please take your seats," the three students took their seats ignoring the looks their classmates where giving them.

Scott could feel Issac's Lydia's Stiles' and the twins' gaze on him something he chose to ignore.

Cora kept her face burried in her book and did her best to hide her blush. Normally she wouldn't care what people would think of her but this wasn't just anyone this was Scott someone who's opinon did matter to her. Wait what?

She quickly dismissed those thoughts and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying and not the fact that she could feel everyone's gaze on her.

Scott could hear the whispers of his classmates. He rolled his eyes at half of the things he was hearing. Seriously? Didn't these idiots had better things to do than gossip about his life? He heard some rediculous rumor about him sleeping with Cora to get back at Allison. Well that answered his question. These baboons had nothing better to do than gossip. He tried to focus to what the teacher was saying and not the brainless idiots.

Class finally ended and of course Cora was the fist one out. She didn't bother to turn around she just kept walking.

Scott looked annoyed, if he was honest with himself he was annoyed with both Cora and himself. Grabbing his stuff he was about to leave but couldn't due to the fact that someone placed their hand on his shoulder; turning around he came face to face with Stiles.

"Scott…is everything okay?" that would be the first thing out of his mouth. Scott forced himself to laugh a little and asked,

"Why would you ask that?" he asked a little more harsh than he intended to. Stikes on the other hand wasn't affected instead he just shrugged it off and continued.

"Why would I ask that? Well let see for the past week you've been ignoring everyone including Allison which is a shock by the way,"

Scott almost rolled his eyes when he heard Allison's name…almost.

"Not only that but you've been acting weird and distant yourself from everyone, to top it all off you nearly made out with Cora Hale!"

Okay now he rolled his eyes. He didn't made out with Cora (even though he wanted to) it was just a small peck.

"Stiles-"

"I'm worried about you, I mean one minute your this happy guy willing to do anything for his friends and now…your acting like none of us exsist, I just want to know if your okay."

A part of Scott actually felt guilty for worrying Stiles. Cora was right, Stiles was his best friend his brother the one who was always there for him. Maybe he should tell himwhat was wrong, maybe he could even help him.

"Stiles-"

"You two get to class before your late," their teacher yelled at them.

Both boys walked out of the class room and headed their next class.

Stiles continued to study Scott ever since they came back from that crazy ass motel he's been acting cold…distant whenever they wanted to hang out with him Scott would ignore them and just act like they didn't say anything; whenever they pass each other in the halls he'd act as if they weren't even there.

Snapping out of his daze Stiles saw that Scott was a few feet away from him.

Stiles caught up to him and palced a comforting hand on his shoulder. Scott turned to his best friend.

"Whatever's wrong with you just know that I'm here for you,"

For the first time in a week Scott actually crack smile.

"I know Stiles, believe me I know."

He turned around and headed for class.

Maybe Cora was right maybe he shouldn't keep Stiles in the dark after all he's been through everything with Scott he also helped him out many tough situations. Not only that but Stiles has been an amazing friend while Scott's been a shitty one. He turned around and gave Stiles a hug.

Even though he never showed it Scott was thankful for him; which is why he deserved to know the truth.

"Come over at my house around six," he released him and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'll tell you everything," Stiles nodded his head in agreement and headed for class. Scott followed after him. He hoped he was doing the right thing. Then again it was Stiles he could trust him with anything.

Hell maybe he'll even be able to help him with this little problem of his and afterwards he'll finally be able to swallow his goddam pride and finally talk to Cora.


	2. Giving in

_-And its killing me when you're away I wanna leave and I wanna stay and I'm so confused so hard to chose between the pleasure and the pain and I know its wrong and I know its right. Even if I try to win the fight my heart would overrule my mind and I'm not strong enough to stay away.-_

School ended a lot faster than it usally did, probably because all he did was think about the talk he and Stiles were going to have. He'd be lying to himself if he thought this was going to be easy but it wasn't, he knew that when they were done talking Stiles was either gonna call him crazy and walk away or he was going to stick by his side and comfort him, like he always did.

Taking a deep breath he grabbed his stuff and headed for his locker to grab a few things.

When he got there he wasn't surprise to see Lydia. If he had to guess she was there to talk to him about his little display of affection with the youger Hale. From the conor of his eye Scott spotted the twins.

Ethan and Adien were both eyeing him before they both headed out the minute Scott reached his locker. They were up to something, what it was he wasn't so sure but he was going to find out but first he had to deal with Lydia.

"What do you want?" he asked in a not so friendly tone.

Lydia ignored his tone and eyed him up and down.

"See something you like?" he asked smirking at her.

The strawberry blond glared at him.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Getting my stuff out of my locker,"

She rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant,"

"Well then you should be more specific with your questions."

Lydia continue to glare Scott wasn't at all that affected by it after what he saw nothing scared him. Okay maybe a few things but Lydia wasn't one of them.

"Okay then, why were you kissing Cora and basically holding her like she was yours?"

" _Because she is mine!"_

"Why do you care?" he didn't even bother to correct her if she thought he was kissing her then so did everyone else which meant he got his message out.

"Because Scott, Allison is my best friend and last time I checked the two of you loved each other and couldn't live without the other and now your messing around with Cora Hale? Are you trying to use Cora to get Allison jealous?"

Scott slammed his locker, ignoring the fact that the door was probably broken.

"Last time I checked Lydia Allison _dumped_ me last time I checked I was a wolf and she's a hunter. Our kind hates each other and lets not forget that she left and wanted to avoid me, last time I checked," he turned to face her.

"Cora had nothing to do with what's going on between me and Allison so I suggest next time you chose your words carefully before I decided to rip that pretty little tounge out of that pretty little mouth of yours," with that said Scott left a paler than white Lydia standing in the middle of that hallway.

" _Scott…what's happening to you?"_

When Scott reached his bike he couldn't help but remember how the twins were looking at him, almost as if they wanted to fight him. Then he remember in their last class Ethan was looking at Cora with a look of symphany.

Scott thought nothing of it thinking that he just felt sorry for her since she lost her brother.

But then why was he looking at her with not only symphany but with an apological look?

His eyes widen as he remembered the warning Ethan gave him after they saved his life.

" _Derek took someone that was important to Kali, so now we're gonna take someone that's important to him…"_

 _Oh no…Cora!_ Ignoring his bike Scott sent a quick text to Stiles and ran as fast as he could to the only place he knew Cora would be. He just hoped he wasn't to late.

**With Cora**

Cora decided to make a quick stop at her old house. When she got there she took a look around her surroundings. Its been seven years since she last been here, taking a deep breath she went inside to see how much damage was done to her home.

She was surprise to find the door open but Stiles told her that Derek was trying to fix the place up. Yet another thing she and her brother could have been talking about but avoided.

Taking her first step inside the house that was once her home Cora stared at the ruined building.

She began to wander around the house as memories of the past came floating back hitting her like a tidal wave. Her hands ran through the surface of whatever wasn't destory by the fire.

She ended up in the living room; she remince on all the times she had here both good and bad. All the laughs, all the tears, all the fights (both the playful ones and the serious ones). She rembered everything.

The sad part was when she was on the road she tried so hard to forget that she refuse to think about it, now that she was here she couldn't help but feel guilty because this house brought so much joy in her life that it was the only time that Cora could honestly say she was happy.

She kept on walking looking at the burned out frames that held pictures the ruined wallpaper and the chorcal covered walls until her feet lead her to the one place she didn't want to see. Her room.

Taking a deep breath (she seemed to be doing a lot of that) she turned the knob and went inside.

Cora saw that her room was one of the few that Derek decided to fix. She walked around it trying to see if anything surrvived so far nothing. She stopped at her old dresser and was happy that she was wrong.

Sitting on her drawer was a small triangle shape music box, the box was a gift from Derek on her fifth birthday. She remembered when the two of them went out into town and Cora saw the small wooden box. The owner of the store was a kind old man saying that the small trinkent was brought from the old country, when he opened it Cora heard the most beautiful sound she's ever heard.

She fell in loved with it and wanted it so badly but quickly decline when the man told her it was already sold, of course she didn't know that her brother all ready bought it and he only showed it to her to see if she'd like it or not.

Of course when she opened it and saw it she was happy and didn't stop playing it no matter how annoying it got to other people.

Her hands ran through the smooth surface of the box and couldn't help but be thankful that it survived. She wondered if it could still play. Removing the key that she never took off she put the key inside the whold and turned it. When she heard the click sound she slowly opened it.

The soft melody was played and surprisingly it played as if it was still new and wasn't tainted like the rest of the house a small smile graced her lips happy that the little trinket still worked. She looked inside it and found the picture of her and Derek. The one they took when she was five. She placed the picture back inside the box and closed it.

She then carefully placed inside her bag and headed back to loft Peter must be worried about her…or not, he did kill Laura after all. Shaking her head she decided that she'll try and get along with her uncle after all he was the only family she had left. Taking one last look at her house Cora left the building and headed back to the loft.

When she got outside she heard growling, looking up she saw the two alpha twins. One was smirking while the other one looked like he was sorry.

The two stripped off their shirts never taking their eyes off her, this will probably be a good time to run and try to get away from them. Ignoring her instinct to run Cora charged for the twins no way in hell was she going down without a fight. The twins completed their merge and grabbed the girl before she had a chance to attack and choked slammed her to the ground. They then picked her up and slammed her again.

**With Scott**

He ran as fast as he could; jumping logs, gliding through the branches. He didn't stopped he didn't care that his legs were exhausted, or that his body was begging to rest he wouldn't stop until he reached her, he just hope he wasn't to late.

**With Cora**

Cora was thrown against a tree, she felt the wind being sucked out of her as she slid to the ground. She tried to get up but the alpha twins wouldn't let her. The giant wolf rammed into her Cora could litteraly hear her bones cracking she wouldn't be surprise if a rib was broken.

The twins backed away a little, Cora glared at them as she clutched her stomach and lean against the tree for support. She had to think of something, anything to survive.

She couldn't attack them directly-as much as she hated to admit it they were stronger than herbut they weren't faster than her and she could use that to her advantage. Pushing herself off the tree she got into a fighting stance. The alpha smirk as he to got into a fighting stance and charged at the female wolf. Cora counted to three before moving left.

The twins ran head first into the tree. Cora smirked

"Twins-0 Cora-1"

The twins started to get up that was her que to leave. She ran through the woods trying to creat distantce between herself and the twins. The taller wolf shook himself before seperating himself and chaced after the girl.

Cora knew the woods like the back of her hand problem was if the twins seperated then there was a pretty good chance that they were already catching up to her. Which made her run faster if she could just reach the road then she'll be home free.

Before she knew it someone speared her down. Cora landed on her back with an angry Aiden (or Ethan?) straddling her. He then scratched her leaving her three paraelle lines on her left cheek.

Adien glared at the girl, no one made a fool out of him and got away with it. He started to choke her as he got off her and lifted her. To him she weight no more then a feather, Cora glared at the alpha she wasn't going down, not yet pulling her leg back Cora kicked Aiden where the sun don't shine putting much force into that kick Adien released her as he doubled over glaring at the girl.

Cora tried to get some needed air into her lungs, she got up and was about to run when she was met with a fist ramming across her cheek.

" _Damn what do these guys eat?"_

She landed face first on the ground. Aiden got up; he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up/

"Not so tough now huh little wolf?"

She glared at him Adien rear his fist back and was about to knock her out when they heard a growl. Before anyone could turn around Aiden was met with a fist punching his fist dilocating his jaw making him release Cora.

Scott stood in front of her glaring at the twins. Aiden glared at the back of Scott's head as he relocated his jaw. He walked over to Ethan. Scott turned to look at Cora.

"Leave,"

Cora looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"What?"

"You heard me, don't make me repeat myself,"

"I'm not-"

"Cora, leave now or I will drag you myself and get you far away from here as possible. You either leave willingly or I drag you out of here. Either way your not staying,"

Before Cora could say anything Scott looked at her and she could see his once hazel eyes were turning into a deep color almost red. Without thinking Cora nodded her head and left the woods.

Scott turned to face the twins who completed their voltran wolf as Stiles likes to call it.

Scott glared at them he saw Cora's face; her flawless face was now blemished with three scars and a black eyes he didn't not want to know what else was ruined by these two.

How dare they, how dare they hurt what was his. They will pay for it with their lives. Wolfing out Scott was ready to fight these two idiots even at the cost of his own life.

**With Cora**

She reached the road in record time, but…she looked back and wanted to go and help Scott with his problem; her heart was begging her to listen to him while her head was telling her to go and help him. Wasn't it suppose to be the other way around? Her heart wanting to help him while her head told her to stay put?

"Cora!"

Cora turned her head to the sound of someone calling out to her.

"Stiles?"

Stiles parked the car and got out of it, he ran to Cora and embarced her in a hug one that she couldn't help but returned.

"Stiles what are you doing here?"

"Scott texted me told me you were in trouble and well…ask if I could come pick you up,"

Cora nodded her head; wait how did he know she was in trouble?

"How did he know I was in trouble?" she asked voicing her thoughts out loud.

Stiles looked at Cora and shrugged his shoulders. Truth be told he had no idea how Scott knew but if he had to guess he must have known since the motel. Maybe that's what Ethan told him when he said he was going to repay his debt to them.

"Come on, I promise Scott that I'd take you to his home,"

Cora nodded her head and got inside the car. The two drove back to Scott's home both worried for their friend.

**With Scott**

Both Ethan and Aiden got up or tried to get up, they could feel their legs wobbling and ready to give out. The two alphas looked into the deep red eyes of the wolf in front of them glaring at them. So Deucallion wasn't lying…Scott McCall was indeed a true alpha.

"If you ever touch whats mine again…I will kill you, and that includes Stiles. Both Cora and Stiles are off limits. Touch them and I will kill you," he said in a calm tone that for some reason scared both Ethan and Aiden. He glared at them one last time before he left them broken and brusied.

" _Become what you are meant to be Scott…become the killer that I know you will be…"_

Scott shook his head to get rid of those awful words. He would not give into it. He may have already become an alpha but he was not going to become a killer. He will make sure of that.

**With Cora and Stiles**

Stiles told Cora to take a shower saying she needed one after what happened. She didn't want to but he was right she needed to take one. Stiles offered to wash her clothes which Cora was grateful for.

Once she was in the shower Stiles heard the door being opened.

"Cora, Stiles?"

Stiles poped out of the kitchen to see his best friend.

"Scott, your alive," he hugged happy to know he was okay. Scott smiled and hugged him back.

"Yeah I'm fine," he then pull back.

"Where's Cora?"

"I told her to take a shower to relax herself so she's uhh…using your shower," Scott couldn't help but blush a little, Cora…was naked…in _his_ shower. He had to take deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Is she…is she okay?"

Stiles placed a comforting hand on his friend.

"She's a Hale, she'll be fine."

Scott smiled at his friend before it was relpaced with a serious expression.

"We need to talk…about a lot of things,"

"Okay so talk," he said trying to sound ecouraging but he was pretty sure he sounded excited that Scott was finally going to talk to him.

"Where to begin," he asked more to himself then Stiles.

"How about in the beginning,"

"Yeah the beginning," after all everything always had a beginning.

**XxXxX**

Cora got out of the shower with nothing but a towl. She hoped Stiles left her clothes on the bed. When she got out she spotted Scott with nothing but his jeans that hung losley at his hips.

Cora couldn't help but admire the teen wolf in front of her; his arms were well built not to freakshly big and not to scrawny and small. She couldn't help but remember how well she fitted into those arms and how much she loved being wrapped in them.

"If your going to stare at least let me returned the favor."

Cora was startled when she heard him, he turned to face her with a smirk on his face.

She could feel herself blushing as his eyes roamed her body…that was only covered in a towl. She could feel her cheeks heating up and was sure that she was red as a tomato.

Scott chuckled at her expression, she was just to cute.

"Uhh…where's Stiles?" the smile didn't leave Scott's face.

"He had to go home, here are some clothes for you to wear, he didn't get the chance to wash them."

She hestantily grabbed the shirt and the sweat pants trying so hard not to let go of her towel.

When she had them in her hand she made a quick dash for the bathroom and closed the door. Scott couldn't help but laugh. He looked out the window as he thought about his and Stiles conversation. He expected Stiles to run, to laugh at him, to call him crazy, hell he expected Stiles to ignore him about the true alpha thing, but he didn't instead Stiles listened to him asked questions that Scott couldn't answer and decided to help him out.

He even told Scott to grow a pair and tell Cora how he _really_ felt.

He shouldn't have doubted his best friend, Stiles has been through hell and back with him and he's always been there for Scott. Now it was time to returned the favor and he knew exactly how to do it, he just hoped that Stiles would say yes.

But that wasn't the only thing occupiding his thoughts. Ethan and Adien touch Cora, harmed her even left her a scar that will heal but he didn't care. He could feel his anger boiling and he wanted to hurt something…anything…wait no not anything, he won't harm Cora he will never hurt Cora.

The door to his bathroom was opened and he knew that Cora was done of course he didn't want to turn around and look at her for if he did he had no clue what would happen.

Cora sat down on the bed and stared at Scott's back but she quickly looked away she did not want him to stare at her and make her blush…again, she honestly didn't know what to do normally she would have a plan or something but for the first time in a long time Cora didn't know what to do.

She felt the bed moving which meant that Scott was sitting next to her, she then felt a warm but callous hand touching her cheek.

Scott ran his thumb through the scars wishing he could make them go away, he didn't like scars especially not on her. He could feel his anger escalting and it took all his will power not to find those twins and beat the crap out of them…again. Cora slightly turned her head to look into Scott's dark brown eyes. She honestly didn't know why he care that she was hurt, she didn't even know why Scott lend her some clothes to wear for the night. Probably because he was that sweet caring person who cared about everyone. But then again he hasn't been himself since he came back from the motel.

Scott's hand didn't leave her face not even when she turned to look at him, if anything it just gave him more access to her face. He could see that her black eye was gone and now only those dreaded scars remain.

"Does it hurt?" he asked her softly that normal human ears wouldn't have been able to pick up.

"I'll heal," she answered.

Scott was not pleased with her answer thus resulted a growl coming from him. This just made Cora angry.

"Why do you even care anyway?" she asked in her usual detached tone.

Did she…did she just seriously asked that?

"Why do I care? Did you honestly just asked me why do I care?" he asked anger filling his voice.

Cora rolled her eyes.

"No Scott I just asked you how the wheather was doing!"

Scott released her cheek and glared at her she wanted to play this game, fine!

"Its fine thanks for asking!"

The two just glared at each other ignoring the tension that was filling the room. Scott got up and walk towards the window trying to calm himself down.

Cora glared at his back but as if her feet had a mind of their own she got up and walked over to him. Without any hesitation she placed a warm hand on his shoulder, the male wolf took a deep breath inhaling the female wolf's unique scent of the woods.

Its now or never, he had to tell her the truth. Not the whole truth but the truth that she can handle. Taking a deep breath he told her exactly what he's been wanting to tell her since he came back.

"I'm tired," that was a lame way to begin but hey he had to start somewhere.

Cora rolled her eyes. She grabbed his chin and turned him so that he was facing her.

"If your tired then why don't you go to sleep?" she asked sarcastically.

Scott glared at her. Was she that stupid or was she just acting like she didn't notice how he felt? He just fought one of the alphas for her! No scratch that he fought the huge alpha, almost died, and became an alpha himself!

Did she not understand how much she meant to him?

For a brief moment Cora could've sworn that his eyes flashed a dark red color. She blink and saw that they were still their dark brown color.

Scott grabbed her upper arm he was going to make sure that she got this through her thick skull one way or another. Cora tried to free herself but his grip was to strong.

"You don't get it do you?" He pulled her closer so that his body was pressed against hers.

"I'm tired, tired of being the hero, tired of acting like everything is fine when its not, tired of everyone coming to me and expecting me to be the strong one,"

Cora could see him inching closer to her face and as much as she wanted to pull away she stayed where she was.

"But more importantly…I'm tired of acting that your my friend when I want more,"

Cora was about to ask what was he talking about when his lips came crashing down on hers.

Scott couldn't help but moan as he finally kissed Cora but it wasn't enough. He licked her lips for entrance.

Cora was shocked that Scott was kissing her! She'd be lying if she said she hadn't dreamt of him kissing her but she never thought that he'd actually do it! She felt his tonuge gliding against hers. What was she suppose to do? This was her first kiss and she didn't know what to do!

Scott could feel her hesitation, this must be her first kiss. This made him smile knowing he took her first kiss but that wasn't all he was going to take from her.

Scott's hands moved from her arm and down to her waist they then encircled around and gave her butt a nice squeeze.

Cora gasp as she felt Scotts hands touching her butt she then felt Scott's tonuge invading her mouth she remebered reading in a book that it was fun when both parties participated. Almost shyly Cora's tonuge glided past his trying to enter his mouth.

Scott smirked when he felt Cora's tonuge, looks like the little wolf wanted to play. His hands went under Cora's shirt and rested on her back pulling her closer. Cora felt something poking her but ignored it.

She then decided to touch him, her hands wrapped themselves around his neck and her fingers ran through his hair.

Scott growled when he felt Cora's hands running through his hair, he then pulled back to look at her. He could see her eyes clouding with lust and something else what it was he had no clue but he loved how she looked at the moment.

Before Cora could say anything she felt Scott lifting her. Cora squeal a little as she looked into those puppy eyes that she liked.

"Wrapped your legs around me,"

Cora did as she was told, she felt Scott's hands on her ass giving it a good squeeze. He then took her to his bed and gently laid her down.

The alpha attacked her neck leave a few hickies hoping that they would stay. Cora moan as she felt Scott sucking on her neck her hands started to claw his back while her hips jerked up without her realizing it.

Scott felt the friction on his lower part and couldn't help but growl.

Cora loved his growling it awoke something primitive in her. She bucked her hips wanting to hear that amazing sound again.

Scott felt that she was being bold and he loved it, his hand went under her (his) shirt and cup her breast, he squeezed earning a moan from the werewolf girl.

Cora loved how well her breast fitted on his hand. She then grabbed Scott's face and pulled him so that their lips met again. Scott was loving how his little wolf took charge, he loved how now she was trying to take control of the situation.

He released her breast earning a whimper from Cora which made him smile, oh yeah he was defintly loving this.

He pulled back and looked at her.

Both their eyes met before Scott lean down and gave her a soft loving kiss, Cora felt that this kiss was different from their last two. This one wasn't fast and needy, it was full of passion, and it made cora smile. She loved how Scott could be demanding and yet become such a sweet guy in a matter of minutes. Allison was a lucky girl.

Her eyes widen at the thought of the hunter.

Scott felt her tense, she was probably nervous and wasn't sure of what to do, he wanted her to enjoy this so he started kissing her neck hoping it would relax her.

Cora felt her body become numb…before he died Derek told her about everyone and he informed her that Scott and Allison were once a couple hell they even loved each other. So why was he here…kissing her…protecting her…was he…was he trying to replace Allison?

Her eyes widen as reality came crashing down on her. Scott didn't care about her she didn't matter to him…all that matter was…

"Allison,"

Scott stopped, he pulled back to look at Cora.

"What?" he asked he looked at Cora who looked like she was about to cry.

"Cora what's-" She punched him as hard as she could forcing him off of her. She got up and ran as fast as she could to the front door trying hard to get away from him.

"Cora wait! Cora!"

He got up and relocated his jaw damn the girl could punch, he needed to find her and talk to her about what just happened.

Cora reached the living room and saw a set of keys if she had to guess the keys were for his motorcycle. She grabbed them and head off.

When Scott got down he saw that his door was open and that his keys were missing. He then heard the engin of his bike starting. Oh shit!

He ran outside and saw Cora driving away as fast as she could.

He quickly shook himself and chased after her.

Cora put as much gas as she could into the bike trying so hard to get away from Scott. How could he? How could he just toy with her feelings as if it were nothing? Didn't he realized that she cared about him? That he was one of the few she actually trusted? Well it seemed that the feeling wasn't mutal since he just wanted to mess around with her!

Cora whiped her eyes she would not cry! He didn't deserve her tears. As she made a turn she saw someone standing in the middle of the road she was about to turn but the problem was she didn't have enough time.

The body made contact with the bike as the bike filped forward Cora released the handle bars; she fell hard on the road and rolled around a bit, her skull cracked against the payment of the road. She turned to her side to see the body lying on the ground. She could feel tears clouding up her vision.

" _Oh God…please tell me that I didn't kill someone!"_

She could see the body just lying there, tears were clouding her vision as she realized that she might have hurt someone or worse.

Just as she was about to try to get up she heard a sick cracking sound. She turned and saw that the body moved its arm, the arm was at a weird angle so it moved around a bit once it was somewhat straight it streached it out probably putting the bones back in place it the grabbed its midsection and truned it over.

Cora was freaking out, she then realized that this could be an alph or worse. She tried to turn but she was to scared as she saw the body on its knees and moving to the right to crack it or something.

The body then got up on steady legs and the started heading towards Cora…


	3. Are we real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone okay to begin with I love the new season of teen wolf…I just don't like Kira with Scott nothing against her but I wish they wouldn't be to focus on his love life and be more focus on other things that's just my opinion any ways I am so pissed off at WWE my favorite wrestler CM Punk left and that freaking pissed me off especially the Royal Rumble! Sorry fan of wrestling and yeah…just pissed off with Triple H and Stephanie…anyway for all you CM Punk fans out there I used some of his moves in my story and in all honesty I didn't know I did it until my sister pointed it on me. Well enough of my babbling here is the 3 chapter enjoy ^^

_-Is it real tell me are we real or your just saying things that I wanna hear? Are you really true, baby is it destiny are you the one God made and be meant for me are we real?_

_-Don't treat it like the end of the world when in fact its only the beginning-_

**Previously on Scars that remain in the soul**

_**She glared at him Adien rear his fist back and was about to knock her out when they heard a growl. Before anyone could turn around Aiden was met with a fist punching his fist dilocating his jaw making him release Cora...** _

_**Scott stood in front of her glaring at the twins. Aiden glared at the back of Scott's head as he relocated his jaw. He walked over to Ethan. Scott turned to look at Cora.** _

_**"Leave,"** _

_**Cora looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.** _

_**"What?"** _

_**"You heard me, don't make me repeat myself,"** _

_**"I'm not-"** _

_**"Cora, leave now or I will drag you myself and get you far away from here as possible. You either leave willingly or I drag you out of here. Either way your not staying,"** _

_**Both Ethan and Aiden got up or tried to get up, they could feel their legs wobbling and ready to give out. The two alphas looked into the deep red eyes of the wolf in front of them glaring at them. So Deucallion wasn't lying…Scott McCall was indeed a true alpha** _ **…**

_**We need to talk…about a lot of things,"** _

_**"Okay so talk," he said trying to sound ecouraging but he was pretty sure he sounded excited that Scott was finally going to talk to him.** _

_**"Where to begin," he asked more to himself then Stiles.** _

_**"How about in the beginning,"** _

_**"Yeah the beginning," after all everything always had a beginning** _

_**Both their eyes met before Scott lean down and gave her a soft loving kiss, Cora felt that this kiss was different from their last two. This one wasn't fast and needy, it was full of passion, and it made cora smile. She loved how Scott could be demanding and yet become such a sweet guy in a matter of minutes. Allison was a lucky girl.** _

_**Her eyes widen at the thought of the hunter.** _

_**Scott felt her tense, she was probably nervous and wasn't sure of what to do, he wanted her to enjoy this so he started kissing her neck hoping it would relax her.** _

_**Cora felt her body become numb…before he died Derek told her about everyone and he informed her that Scott and Allison were once a couple hell they even loved each other. So why was he here…kissing her…protecting her…was he…was he trying to replace Allison?** _

_**Her eyes widen as reality came crashing down on her. Scott didn't care about her she didn't matter to him…all that matter was…** _

_**"Allison,"** _

_**As she made a turn she saw someone standing in the middle of the road she was about to turn but the problem was she didn't have enough time.** _

_**The body made contact with the bike as the bike filped forward Cora released the handle bars; she fell hard on the road and rolled around a bit, her skull cracked against the payment of the road. She turned to her side to see the body lying on the ground. She could feel tears clouding up her vision.** _

_**"** _ _**Oh God…please tell me that I didn't kill someone!"** _

_**She could see the body just lying there, tears were clouding her vision as she realized that she might have hurt someone or worse.** _

_**Just as she was about to try to get up she heard a sick cracking sound. She turned and saw that the body moved its arm, the arm was at a weird angle so it moved around a bit once it was somewhat straight it streached it out probably putting the bones back in place it the grabbed its midsection and truned it over.** _

_**Cora was freaking out, she then realized that this could be an alph or worse. She tried to turn but she was to scared as she saw the body on its knees and moving to the right to crack it or something.** _

_**The body then got up on steady legs and the started heading towards Cora…** _

Cora watched as the body came closer to her she could feel her heart beat accelerating as if it would jump out of her chest at any given moment.

' _Come on Cora move…move damnit!'_

She tried to move but her body was refusing to obey it was too exhausted from the crash. When the figure was about ten feet away from her it stopped, it then crouched down so that it was able to look into her eyes; for the first time in a long while Cora was actually afraid she could feel her breathing speeding up along with her heartbeat. Her fear increased when the figure's hand reached out to her.

Her eyes widen in fear as she began to hyperventilate. She was defenseless, she wasn't able to fight back; she was scared. Never in her life did she experience this kind of fear, the fear of knowing that this was it, you're going to die here and now.

Even when she was on the road for the past six years she was never scared, she was always prepared for the worst. When the alphas were ready to kill her she still wasn't afraid because she knew that Derek or someone would save her and Derek wouldn't have to choose between her and Boyd. But now, now, she knew that she was a goner; no one was coming to save her hell she couldn't even lift her hand to defend herself. She was weak, powerless Scott probably thought that she wasn't worth chasing after so he might still be at his home all safe and sound, Derek was gone and she was about to join him along with the rest of her family.

" _This is it…I'm going to die…Scott I'm so sorry…I hope you and Allison are happy together…"_

Cora closed her eyes and waited for the end.

Before the figure could touch her it recoiled its hand back and disappeared.

Cora slowly opened her eyes and spotted a set of head lights coming towards her she felt air coming into her lungs not realizing that she was holding her breath the entire time.

Once the car came to a complete stop Cora felt the events of what happened catching up to her and felt the darkness slowly clawing its way up. When she saw the driver's door open she felt her erratic heart calming down as the familiar scent hit her nose as her breathing returned to normal.

"Cora?"

A small smile was grace upon her face when the figure got closer. He crouched down so that he was at eye level with her. She wanted to speak to him, tell him what happened but the only thing that came out of her was a small whimpering sound.

"Cora?" he gently pushed a strand of hair out of her face. The gesture was so nice and familiar that she felt some tears running down her face.

"Cora are you okay-"

"CORA!"

As soon as she heard _his_ voice, she could feel the darkness coming closer and for the first time in a long while, she gave in and passed out.

Scott ran towards Cora and Isaac he kneeled down to check on her and made sure she was okay.

The minute Cora got on the bike Scott started chasing her he tried to run as fast as he could but she drove the bike faster than he could run, when he made the turn on the curve he spotted her lying on the ground with the bike a few feet away from her. He came to the conclusion that she must have gotten into in accident; he just hoped that she was okay.

If it was because of Isaac he was gonna kill him.

"What happened?" he asked the beta he tried to keep the calmness in his voice but one look at Isaac told him that he wasn't trying hard enough.

"I-I don't know, I was just driving your mom's car back home when I saw her lying on the ground,"

"Did you see anything? Anything that might've caused this?"

Isaac thought back, he was driving back from the hospital after Scott send him a message to deliver food to his mom, Mama McCall told him to take the car since it was getting late and told him that she'd be getting a ride from a friend. He was driving, he saw a figure on the ground, the minute he got out, he recognized the scent, which was Cora and saw her all bang up but he didn't see anyone or anything.

"Isaac!"

Isaac jumped a little from Scott's voice, it almost sounded like an alpha's…

Scott had to take deep breaths to calm himself down, he could feel his eyes becoming that dark red color that signified that he was an alpha. He wasn't ready for anyone (but Stiles) to know the truth…yet.

"No, sorry I didn't see anyone or anything,"

Scott nodded his head trying so hard not to choke the beta for not being helpful.

"Alright let's take her back to my place make sure she's alright."

Isaac nodded his head he was about to grab Cora but he heard a low growling sound, looking up he saw Scott growling and glaring at him as if he was daring him to touch her and he'll see what will happen to him.

Isaac moved his hands away from her which seemed to calm Scott; Scott then picked Cora up bridal style and took her the car with Isaac following close behind.

He gently placed her inside the car, he then got in and placed her head on his lap. He pushed a few strands of lose hair out of her face. He could see she had some bruises on her face but those would heal unlike those stupid scars that the alpha twins gave her; he still needed to make them pay for hurting her. He stroke her face and was happy when she lean closer to his touch.

"Scott?"

Scott looked up to meet Isaac's blue eyes in the review mirror.

"What?"

Isaac ignored the attitude that came from his friend and asked the question that was on his mind.

"Why was Cora ridding your bike?"

Scott glared at the boy it's not that he was mad at Isaac it was that he hated being reminded of what happened.

"She's was at the house,"

"What was she doing there?" he asked.

"I needed to talk to her,"

"About what?"

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"I just-"

"Isaac, shut up and drive."

Scott still haven't forgotten about the fact that Isaac wanted to take Cora on a date when they first met. He was grateful that Derek was an overprotective brother and Isaac never asked her out.

Isaac looked at Scott and could see that he wasn't in the mood to talk in fact the only he cared about-from what he could see-was Cora. Isaac rolled his eyes and did what Scott said, a part of Isaac wanted to ask him what the hell was his problem and why was he acting this way. Another part just wanted to leave it alone and stay quiet. Problem was it was his wolf that didn't want to anger Scott which if he was honest with himself, it scared him. His wolf was brave and confident but in the presence of Scott it acted like a puppy which confused Isaac. He quickly pushed those thoughts down as he continue on driving them back to Scott's place.

Scott continue to stroke Cora's face every now and then he would squeeze her hand to heal her wounds.

He was still confused as to why Cora said Allison's name. They were having an amazing make out session then he felt her froze; Scott thought it was because she was nervous of course Scott would have asked her if she wanted to stop or not but he was obviously wrong about her being nervous; Stiles was right he was oblivious when it came to girls. Whatever was going through that pretty little head of hers must have freaked her out if she was willing to punch him and leave.

The minute she wakes up he was going to talk to her about it. They arrived back to his house in record time; Scott gently gathered Cora in his arms, he could hear her hissing in pain her back must have hurt as well. He quickly got out of the car trying hard not to cause her any more pain and walked up to the door.

Isaac followed them but stopped due to Scott.

The alpha turned to face the beta.

"Isaac I need you to go back and get my bike," it wasn't a suggestion it was an order an order that Isaac agree to do. He got inside the car and drove back to the scene of the accident.

Scott looked down at Cora and headed inside the house on his way inside he closed the door with his foot. He walked as gently as he could up the stairs so he wouldn't disturb her, once he got to his room-he was grateful that he left both of the doors open-he gently laid Cora down on his bed.

He stroke her face before walking out of the room, when he came back he had a towel and a bowl full of water. He dipped the towel inside the bowl and ran down Cora's face clean the dirt that clung to her face.

He continue this routine for another five minutes once she was clean Scott put the bowl and towel aside. He then took her hand and started to take some more pain away from Cora.

Once he sensed that she wasn't in so much pain Scott got up and went to grab the first aid kit. He came back and sat down next to her trying to be careful so he wouldn't disturb her.

He then started to clean her wounds; his hands linger on her left cheek longer than necessary. He then bend down and kissed her cheek. Cora stir in her sleep as Scott pulled.

"Scott…" hearing his name coming off her lips brought a smile to his face it also awoken another part of his body but he quickly pushed it down. There was a time and place for that and now was not the time.

Once he was done he checked to see if she had any broken bones. He could see that her wrist was broken so he carefully wrapped it in some gauze bandage and placed her arm on her stomach.

Scott heard the door opening and knew that Isaac came back from grabbing his bike.

"Come in," he whisper softly so that he wouldn't disturb Cora but just enough for Isaac to hear him.

The door opened and Isaac poke his head in.

"Everything okay?" he also whispered not wanting to wake Cora up.

Scott just nodded his head as he held on to Cora's hand.

"Do you need anything?"

"Not at the moment,"

Isaac nodded his head he was about to exist the room.

"Isaac?"

The beta turned to face his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," he said looking up; meeting his blue eyes.

Isaac looked at Scott.

"For helping Cora," he said clarifying his reason for thanking him.

"Oh, well your welcome. I hope she does get better," he said looking at the unconscious Hale.

Scott turned his attention back to Cora and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Me too,"

Isaac left the two alone knowing that it was what Scott wanted even though he didn't say it.

Scott looked at Cora hoping that she would wake up soon, he couldn't help but think back to the fight with Ethan and Aiden. How if it wasn't for his perfect wolf angel he wouldn't have make it. He bend down and kiss her cheek with her hand still in his Scott drifted off to sleep.

_Scott's dream_

_Once the twins completed their voltron wolf Scott wolfed out and charged. The bigger wolf charged after the smaller wolf but before they could make contact Scott backflip kicking the twins right in the jaw he landed on all fours; he then side kick them making contact with their left jaw._

_The twins regain their composure and relocated their jaw._

_Scott was about to punch them in the stomach but the alpha grabbed his fist. The two wolves met eye contact and Scott could've sworn that they were smirking at him, they flipped Scott over. Scott landed hard on his back that air escaped his lungs. The twins then started to step on his chest Scott could feel that his ribs were bruising due to the alpha repeating stomping. Just as the alpha was about to do it again Scott rolled over as Ethan and Aiden's foot collide with the floor. Scott got back on his feet; the twins growled at the beta and Scott was more than happy to return the growl._

_The two began to circle each other looking for an opening._

_Scott was the first to strike he ran towards the twins, he then leap into the air with a claw hand in the air ready to attack but the larger wolf grabbed the shorter wolf's neck but that didn't stop the attack. As he lowered his hand and was able to scratch the other wolf's face causing the twins to release him. As soon as Scott landed on the floor, the twins clawed his face leaving three parallel lines on his left cheek._

_He rolled around in the ground until he landed on his side. He looked to see the alpha twins growling at him. Scott then rolled on his back and did a front flip to get back on his feet._

_He turned to face them and ran towards them._

Oh my god  
Please help me, knee deep in the river tryin' to get clean  
He says wash your hands, get out the stains  
But you best believe, boy, there's hell to pay  
Yeah you best believe, boy, there's hell to pay, sayin'  
Come on

_Scott leaped into the air and punch the twins right across their face separating the two for a moment. The twins growled at him and started to run after him; Scott tried to run away from them he ran up a tree and back flipped away from it while the alpha ran head first into it._

Oh my god  
Please help me, waist deep in the river, can you hear my plea?  
He says, son, you come like a beggar in the streets  
You might make it, boy, but by the skin of your teeth  
You might make it, boy, but by the skin of your teeth, sayin'

_The alpha turned to see Scott ready to claw him, the larger wolf lean back (or tried to) so that he missed just by an inch Scott anticipated this; before the alpha could recover Scott leap into the air and dropped kick him the kick was able to put some distance between them which is exactly what Scott wanted._

_Ethan and Aiden got up; the three wolves began to circle each other once again this time it was them that made the first move. They charge at the beta and spear him to the ground not giving him a chance to recover the two lifted him off the ground and choke slam him to the ground they lifted him back up but instead of throwing him back to the ground the twins threw him to the nearest tree._

rambled with the worst of them  
Fell in love with a harlequin  
Saw the darkest hearts of men  
And I saw myself starin' back again  
And I saw myself starin' back again

_Scott landed pretty hard that he actually split the tree in half!_

'You're pathetic…"

_Scott frozen when he heard that voice…the same voice he heard at the motel…_

_End of Scott's dream_

"Scott?"

Scott jerked awake at the sound of his mom's voice. Turning around he spotted his mom leaning against the doorframe looking at him.

"Hey mom," he whisper softly.

"Who's that?" she asked gesturing to the girl on his bed.

Scott turned to Cora who was resting on his bed.

"Oh uhh this is Cora, Derek's sister."

Melissa nodded her head encouraging her son to continue.

"She's hurt and I'm letting her stay here, is that okay?"

Melissa couldn't help but smile. She knew there was more to the story; Isaac already informed her.

"Sure just make sure you two don't sleep in the same bed,"

Scott smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

She turned to leave her son alone with the she-wolf.

Scott turned his head to look at Cora and could see that she was 100% healed. Even those wrenched scars were heal. Scott looked down at his own palm, the only thing that can never heal no matter how hard he tries after all he didn't need a constant reminder of what happened. He quickly got rid of those thoughts as he looked down at Cora.

He smiled as he watch her sleep, she looked so peaceful when she slept hell she honestly looked like an angel the way the sun hit her creating a halo. Scott just smiled as he lean his head back down and decided to get some rest before the day truly began.

A few minutes later Cora awoke from the most amazing dream but sadly that all it was a dream. She looked around to find that she wasn't in her room. Where the hell was she? The last thing she remembered was running over a body, the body coming towards, and Isaac.

She jumped out of bed and looked around realizing that she was in Scott's room. How the hell did she even get here?

She felt something squeezing her hand. Looking down she saw Scott holding her hand while he was resting on the edge of the bed. She turned her head and saw that it was already morning. She turned her attention back to Scott. He looked so peaceful while he slept like a little kid.

" _Or an adorable puppy,"_ she couldn't help but smile at the dog joke she just made; but that smile quickly disappeared when she realized what also happened last night. The two were making out…and Cora knew she knew she was being used so that Scott could forget about his precious Allison.

When she thought about it why did Scott even care about her? Allison was beautiful. Sure the girl was a hunter and could kill him in a matter of seconds but did any of that matter when you love someone? Wasn't the whole point of love was looking past their imperfections and loving them for who they were? Or was that just what she read in her romance novels that she hid from her brother and Uncle Peter.

She quickly pushed those thoughts down; she gently removed her hand from his as she carefully tried to get out of bed without disturbing the other wolf. She could hear voices coming from downstairs and if she had to guess Scott's mom and Isaac were wide awake. She didn't want to go down there where they were but she also didn't want to face Scott and find out that she was right and he was just using her to get over Allison.

Looking around Cora spotted the window, which was sadly her only option. Walking up to it she was grateful that it was open. Climb out of it Cora hopped off the window and landed softly on her feet. Taking one last look at the house Cora ran back to the loft where she wanted to be alone for the rest of her life or until Peter agree to leave this place whichever came first.

**XxXxX**

When Scott woke up he found nothing but an empty bed, he looked around and tried to see if he could find her. Her scent seem to be fading which meant she was already gone.

Rubbing his hand across his face Scott groan in frustration, Cora must have left while he was still asleep. He knew he should have stayed awake but no he had to go back to sleep. Still beating himself over the fact that he lost a chance to talk to Cora he walked over to the bathroom and decided to get ready for the day. Knowing that he'll see her at school Scott will talk to her whether she want to or not.

**With Cora**

Cora arrived back at the loft to find it empty.

_Guess Peter decided to head back to his apartment._

Guess that meant she was alone…again.

Cora headed for her room, opening the door she went straight to her bed. Opening her bag (that she retrieve after she left Scott's) she pulled out her music box; putting the key inside the key hole, she turned it over and waited for the music to start playing. Once the music started Cora lean back on her bed with the small triangular box resting on her stomach and allowed her thoughts to wander.

Last night she and Scott had an amazing moment. Hell she could still her his words running through her head.

_"I'm tired,"_

_"If you're tired then why don't you go to sleep?"_

_"You don't get it do you?" He pulled her closer so that his body was pressed against hers._

_"I'm tired, tired of being the hero, tired of acting like everything is fine when its not, tired of everyone coming to me and expecting me to be the strong one,"_

_Cora could see him inching closer to her face and as much as she wanted to pull away she stayed where she was._

_"But more importantly…I'm tired of acting that your my friend when I want more,"_

What the hell did that even mean? Did he want to her to be his girlfriend? Or was he just saying that so that he could get an easy laid.

Cora groan as she laid down on the bed; she pulled her pillow and put it over her head so that it covered her face.

The music was the only sound that filled the room as she laid down on her bed.

_"But more importantly…I'm tired of acting that you're my friend when I want more,"_

Those stupid words kept playing over and over in her head like a broken record.

"Get out!" she shouted into nothingness.

"Why I'm only here to get my things."

Cora shot out of bed knocking the pillow off her face (thankfully her music box didn't fall for if it did it would have broken into pieces) and was shock to see Isaac leaning against the door way of her room.

Cora could feel her face burning up in embarrassment how could she not hear him coming in and sneaking up on her, what the hell was wrong with her? Oh right Scott and his stupid fancy words were what was wrong with her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in her usual Hale tone hoping that he didn't notice the blush that was spreading across her face.

Isaac of course noticed the blush but decided for her sake that he didn't noticed it.

"I came to get something that I left mind if I get it?"

Cora gave him a look that told him she didn't believe him.

"Really? Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Isaac smirked just like he did the first time they met.

"Your right I actually came to check on you to make sure you were okay."

"Why?" she asked a bit cautious; why would Isaac come and check on her?

The beta just shrugged his shoulders.

"Wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened last night and all."

Cora looked at the teen, she could easily see that he was on guard; the way his posture was and the way that his eyes seemed to lock on her as if he was waiting to see if she was going to attack him or not.

When she first met him Cora thought that he was just like that especially after what Derek told her. He didn't tell her much he only told her that he had a shitty childhood something they could relate to.

But after watching him closely she saw that whenever he was around Scott, Stiles, Derek, (when he was still alive) or Allison (especially Allison) he was more clam and carefree. He smiled more and was actually…happy, but when he was around her she could see that he had guarded expression that he didn't know whether or not he should trust her.

It finally draw to Cora that Isaac didn't trust her. Sometimes Cora could be so stupid! How could she not realize that Isaac didn't trust her? How could she be so blind as to not notice that he was probably only checking up on her because she was Derek's little sister? Then again she hasn't been around many people so she guess she didn't really have any idea on how people should act or not.

"You don't trust me do you Isaac?" it wasn't supposed to come out as a question and she sure as hell wasn't supposed to sound hurt and bother by it.

Isaac looked at the female wolf. She just accused him (more like asked him) that he didn't trust her. A part of Isaac wanted to lie to her but she would be able to tell if he was lying or not. Taking a deep breath Isaac decided to go with the truth; even if that meant getting his throat ripped out…by her teeth.

"No Cora, I don't trust you,"

Cora was actually surprise that it actually hurt her to know that Isaac didn't trust her. They were both part of the same pack shouldn't they trust each other? Then again she was being a hypocrite since she didn't trust anyone but didn't she have a legitimate excuse? After all she did lose her entire family in one night.

After all her own uncle didn't trust her…wasn't it supposed to be the other way around he killed her sister for Pete's sake!

Her hazel eyes met his icy blue.

"Why, why don't you trust me?" she tried to sound firm and strong but she could hear her voice cracking at the end.

Isaac took a deep breath and explain to the young Hale why he didn't trust her.

"Because Cora, I don't know you. I don't know who you are, where you were, or even if your really on our side I mean for all I know you could be working with the Alphas and trying to kill all of us."

Cora looked like she's been slapped in the face, did he really think she had something to do with her brother's death? That she would betray her pack for the sake of the Alpha's.

Before she could respond to that Isaac continued speaking

"I mean I will admit that when I first saw you I wanted to take you on a date and get to know you a little better but so far you haven't shown us that you can be trusted, you may have helped us in the fight against the alphas but that's all you did is helped us. And honestly Cora the only reason why I'm here is because of Derek. He is my alpha and you're his sister; I owe it to him to make sure you're okay but that's all I see you as. Derek's little sister."

Cora felt hurt; she felt that Isaac's words were like knives each one stabbing her deeper and deeper into her heart. But what really hurt what really made her want to curl up in a ball and cry (which was ridiculous she was a Hale she wasn't supposed to cry!) was Isaac telling her that he only saw her as Derek's little sister. There was more to Cora then being Derek's little sister. She was her own person and she was different than Derek but looking into Isaac's eyes and hearing his heartbeat she could see that he meant what he said ever last word.

Trying to calm herself down Cora tried to think of what to say; she could easily act like her tough self and tell him to get out or threaten him but then that would give him more reason not to trust her. Looking down at her box, which was resting on her lap Cora, thought of Isaac's words.

If Cora was honest with herself she actually wanted to be friends with Isaac, she wanted someone to talk to, someone who she could share secrets with and them to share secrets with. She was tired of being alone!

"Your right," she whispered softly that if it weren't for the werewolf hearing he wouldn't have been able to hear her.

"I'm sorry…what did you say?" he wanted to be sure that he heard her right and he hoped he did. It's not every day you see a Hale admitting that they were wrong and someone else was right.

Cora rolled her eyes and met Isaac's eyes.

"I said you were right. You don't know me, hell I've been gone for six years and no one knows anything about me so how can I expect you to trust me when you don't even know me? I thought…I thought since we were part of the same pack that you guys would be able to trust me but…I guess I was wrong, I don't blame you guys for not trusting me hell how can you guys trust me when I don't even trust any of you,"

Isaac looked at the she wolf. A part of him understood why she didn't trust anyone. She lost everyone she loved in one night making things difficult to let people in not mention her own uncle killed her sister. He understood her pain of losing a love one hell losing his mother and brother made it hard for Isaac to let people in and then his father abusing him made him wonder if he should trust anyone ever again but then he met Derek and he changed his life for the better.

He then met Scott and Stiles and even though Stiles can be a little annoying, he was still a loyal friend willing to sacrifice himself for his love ones. Little by little Isaac started trusting people again sure its not as strong as it use to be but he was getting there and it was thanks to his friends.

Looking at Cora, he could see that she was a lonely little girl who long for a friend and even though she tried to act tough and brave he could see that, it was an act. Sure she was strong and brave but she was also a scared little kid who wanted someone to comfort her and tell her that everything will be fine even if it isn't.

While everyone in the pack had someone to go to Cora had no one. She was truly alone and he knew she wouldn't talk to her uncle especially after he killed her sister.

Isaac walked over to her and sat down on her bed. Cora looked at the beta; said beta gave her a warm smile one that she tried to return.

"Look I know its hard to trust people and its even harder to let them in for fear that they'll end up hurting you but sometimes you got to push those fears away and let someone in. Trust someone open up a little and if you showed people this side of you, then you'll have no trouble being part of the pack."

She looked at Isaac and could see that the boy was trying he was trying to help her out and was trying to get her to open up and for that she was thankful looking at him Cora realized that maybe she could earn his trust by giving him hers.

She decided to tell him something that no one not even Derek knew.

"When the fire started, we tried getting out. My mom she somehow was able to find a place where the hunters forgot to cover it up with mountain ash. She grabbed me and told me to get out, I told her that I wasn't leaving without her or anyone and she told me that she wasn't asking me she was ordering me," she looked down at her hands she was surprise to see that they were shaking.

Realizing that she was getting nervous Isaac grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The two's eyes met and shared a brief smile before Cora continued.

"I got out and ran that's what she told me to do get out and run; to not look back to just keep going until my legs give out. That's what I did I kept going and going and when I tripped I realized that I was already outside of Beacon Hills,"

She felt one of his hands cupping her face and whipping her face. Cora didn't even realize that she was crying until she felt the wetness being dried by his hand.

She took a shaky breath and continued.

"I've been running ever since; I stole from restaurants, tried to work in small shops that hired me, I did everything I could to survive…but I never stayed in one place for more than a day. I didn't want anyone to find me or to catch on that I was a runaway even though I technically wasn't but still I didn't want to be caught, I tried to avoid any place that had wolves and stuff. I traveled most of the US parts of Canada I even went as far as Mexico."

Isaac nodded his head encouraging her to continue.

"I started hearing rumors about how a Hale was rebuilding the pack and I headed here as fast as I could. When I got here, I was heading to the old Hale house when Deucalion captured me and threw me in the vault. That's where I met Erica and Boyd and they told me they knew Derek. I didn't really talked to them much but Boyd reassured me that everything will be fine and that we were going to be saved. Three months Scott and Derek come save us…and the rest is history."

Isaac nodded his head in understanding.

"Thank you for telling me that,"

Cora gave him a small smile.

"You're welcome…I know this doesn't mean you automatically trust me but I hope it's a start,"

Isaac smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Maybe we can start all over and just see what happens?" she asked trying to sound neutral but Isaac could hear the hope just beneath the surface.

"Sure Cora, we can."

"Great, I'm Cora Hale."

She extended her arm towards him. Isaac couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Isaac Lahey," he said laughing a little; he took her hand and the two shook their hands smiling and happy that they made a new friend.

**With Scott and Stiles**

Both teens were sitting down at their usual lunch table. Neither one knew what to say.

"So she just said Allison's name and left?"

"Yes,"

"She just left; she didn't bother to tell you why she said her name or anything?"

"No Stiles all she did was punch me, ran, got hurt, and left…again," Scott said as he covered his face with his hands.

Stiles looked at his friend and couldn't help but laugh, his friend could be so dense sometimes.

Hearing his laughter Scott looked at his friend.

"What's so funny?"

Was Stiles really laughing

"Really Scott? You honestly don't know why Cora just up and left?"

"No I don't, and I've calling and texting her since this morning and she hasn't answered!"

"Okay you're my best friend so I'll tell you exactly why she left,"

Scott waited for Stiles to continue but all he did was munch on his curly fries.

"Well?"

"Well what?" he asked mouth full of fries.

Scott rolled his eyes and playful glare at his best friend.

"Are you going to tell me why she left or are you going to keep me in suspense?"

"Oh you want me to tell you now?" he asked in a playful matter.

"Yes!" he all but shouted, making Stiles laugh a little.

"Okay, okay dude she left because she probably knows that you and Allison were once a couple and she said Allison's name because…"

"She probably thought that I still like Allison and that I'm using her to get Allison jealous," Scott finished for him.

Stiles nodded his head in agreement.

"Now you're getting it, wait like? I thought you loved her?" he asked in confusion.

Scott met Stiles' eyes.

"I thought I did, I thought that Allison was going to be the only girl that I'd only love but…ever since the motel it made me open my eyes and realize that what Allison and I had was nothing but puppy love. I was desperate to have a girlfriend that I went with the first person who was actually interested in me, I'm not saying that I didn't have feelings for her cause I did but, I think all I felt for her is lust and admiration and confused it with love. We rushed into it, we didn't get the chance to really get to know one another we just we went with what we were feeling and…well like I said we rushed it and didn't try to take a step back and slow down a bit."

"And Cora, what do you feel when your around her?"

Scott looked at Stiles and smiled.

"I honestly don't know but I want to find out," he said honestly. He wasn't too sure what he felt for Cora he really liked her and he wanted to protected her but at the same time he didn't want to taint that innocnece she seems to have (as well as hide from the rest of the world) all he knew was that he wanted to spent more time with her and get to know her better.

Stiles just smiled at his friend, he could tell that Scott was being honest with him he was happy that his friend was opening up to him it reminded him of how they use to be before the bite.

"Well Scotty boy all I can say is…please don't kill Isaac,"

Scott gave Stiles a confused look, he saw that his friend had a surprise look and could hear his heartbeat accelerating what the hell was he talking about, and why was he so nervous?

Stiles jerk his head to the cafeteria door; turning around he spotted both Isaac and Cora talking and laughing as they grab something to eat and headed out the door not evening sparing a glance at Scott or Stiles.

"I'm gonna kill him," he growled.

"Uhh…Scott calm down,"

"Why? He stole Cora from me," he reply trying to remain calm but was once again failing to do so.

"Because one your eyes are turning red, two we don't know if they are evening dating, and three Allison and Lydia are heading our way."

Scott closed his eyes and tried to focus on his anchor he tried to relax so the girls wouldn't know his secret.

"Hey guys," Allison greeted them with a small smile as she sat down next to Scott while Lydia sat down next to Stiles.

Neither of the boys said anything, both lost in their own thoughts.

Scott couldn't help but wonder what the hell was Cora doing with Isaac? More importantly when did those two get so close? The way they were laughing and talking made him think that there was something going on.

After all didn't Isaac had mini crush on her? That alone made him want to find the young beta and tear him apart!

Stiles was a bit worried for Scott something told him that Scott was starting to become a bit overprotective with Cora and seeing her with Isaac was not going to end well, he just hoped that Scott would give Isaac a chance to explain that they were just friends.

"What crawl up your asses and died?" Lydia asked them.

Both boys looked at her (or in Scott's case glared) before they got up and left the cafeteria.

Both Lydia and Allison looked at each other.

"Okay what the hell is going on with them?" Lydia asked.

Allison looked at her friends' retreating backs as they headed out. She honestly didn't know what was wrong with them.

"I don't know ever since we came back from that motel Scott's been acting weird…has he spoken to you?" she asked turning her attention back to Lydia.

Lydia felt her whole body becoming numb, the conversation she had with Scott replaying over her head.

" _Last time I checked Lydia Allison_ dumped _me last time I checked I was a wolf and she's a hunter. Our kind hates each other and let's not forget that she left and wanted to avoid me, last time I checked," he turned to face her._

" _Cora had nothing to do with what's going on between me and Allison so I suggest next time you chose your words carefully before I decided to rip that pretty little tongue out of that pretty little mouth of yours,"_

"Lydia!" she was snapped out of her thoughts by Allison yelling out her name.

"Are you okay?" she asked voice fill with concern for her friend.

Lydia looked at Allison; she needed to know what happened between her and Scott maybe she could help her out.

"Allison…we need to talk, about your crazy ex,"

**With Cora and Isaac**

Cora and Isaac decided to head back to the loft she did not want to stay in school knowing that Scott would try to talk to her and she did not want to see him at the moment.

"Everything okay?" he asked voice fill with concern for his friend. The two were currently on her bed with him sitting and her lying down.

"Not really," she said staring at her celling.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

Cora looked at him and gave him a smile; this is why she needed a friend, someone who could help her in times like these.

Sitting up she sat criss cross applesauce and looked at him. Okay how do people do this? Did they just blurted it out or did they dragged it out until the other caught on.

"You know you don't have to tell me if you don't want to I'll understand,"

"Scott and I made out!" she blurted out.

' _So much for dragging it out,'_

Isaac blink before he started laughing.

"You…and _Scott!_ You guys made out?!" he grab his sides and laughed, he couldn't believe that pig headed Cora and sweet Scott made out!

"Its not funny," she said actually pouting.

Isaac saw the adorable pout and that made him laugh even harder.

"Your right," he said trying to be serious but ended up laughing instead

"Its hilarious I mean you're actually blushing!"

Cora grabbed her pillow and threw it at him.

"I am not blushing,"

Isaac stopped laughing and looked at her dead in the eye.

"Cora, even if I wasn't a werewolf I would be able to tell you were lying,"

"I hate you," she mumbled.

"Werewolf hearing," he said as if that sum everything up.

Cora just rolled her eyes.

"So…you and Scott actually kissed?"

Cora just nodded her head.

"But…I don't want to talk to him, at all!" she said trying to sound angry but instead ended up sounding hurt and weak.

" _Get a hold of yourself Cora! You're a Hale! You're not suppose to show weakness around anyone,"_

"Why not?" Isaac asked with concern in his voice.

"Because I don't think he likes me like I like him,"

"Why would you think that?"

Cora gave him a 'did you really just ask that,' look. Taking a deep breath she told him her reason.

"Because he likes Allison and I highly doubt that he's moved on I mean why would he; Allison's nice and stuff. Aside from her being a hunter and all but…why would he leave her for me?"

"You think he's using you to get to Allison?"

Cora shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe, feelings like that don't go away," she said short and simple.

Isaac didn't know what to say to that a part of him wanted to reasure her and say that it was over between them but he himself didn't know what was going on between those two.

"Why don't we go out to eat? Take our minds off the whole Scott/Allison drama."

Cora looked at her friend and smiled.

"Sounds like a plan," the two headed out of the loft and went to a small burger joint.

"Wait, you said and I quote ' _take_ _ **our**_ _minds off the whole Scott/Allison drama'_ "

Isaac looked at her and she could see a blush starting to form.

"Oh my God…you like her! You like Allison!"

"Wha-what? No I don't! you said so yourself she's a hunter and she could kill me!"

Cora still had that huge smile on her face as she started laughing at him.

"De Nile thy name is Isaac,"

Isaac glared at the she wolf, Cora just smiled.

"When you two get married just make sure that I'm your best woman," she joked.

Isaac glared at her before the frown turned into a smirk.

"Sure thing as long as you make me your maid of honor at yours and Scott's wedding," he kissed her cheek before running away.

Cora blink and realized what he just said anger flown through her veins as she chased the taller wolf.

"ISAAC!"

_Flashback_

'You're pathetic…"

_Scott could feel his fear increasing as the same voice from the motel kept repeating the same thing it said when he was at that motel._

_The alpha twins saw the fear in his eyes and mistaken it for fear of them. Smirking the twins walked up to Scott._

_Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt they began to punch him over and over again._

"You call yourself a hero? You can't even defend yourself from two little wolves,"

"Their stronger than me," _he thought to himself._

"I can't defeat these guys…"

"Your right Scott you can't defeat them…you can't defeat them nor can you protect Cora,"

_As soon as he heard her name Scott felt his body becoming numb. He didn't even felt when Ethan and Adien threw him to a tree or when they slam into him._

"She'll die…I'll find her…and kill her…then I'll kill Stiles…do you want that to happen Scott? Do you want me to kill the two only people that will ever love you for you…right in front of you?"

"No…" _he whisper to himself._

"I'm sorry…I didn't hear you, it seems that you do want me to kill them,"

_Scott growled not even paying attention to the fight his focus was on the voice as it threaten his loved ones…again_

"I said…NO!" _he shouted to the voice_

"Then fight back!"

_End of flashback_

**One week later**

One week she's been avoiding him for one freaking week! Whenever he tried to talk to her she would quickly turn the other direction or she would act like she wasn't listening to him. He stopped by the loft but surprise, surprise she wasn't there. Isaac told him that she was staying at Peter's.

Scott tried to be very patient with her but he was losing it.

He tried talking with Isaac but he just said that she needed her space and she had a lot of her mind.

It took all of his will power to not just punch the blue eye wolf and demand that he tells him why she wouldn't talk to him.

Both he and Stiles were currently sitting at their table with their lunch in front of them but neither one was in the mood to eat.

"So…no progress?"

"No, she's been avoiding me like the freaking plauge! I swear Stiles I'm about ten seconds away from grabbing her and dragging her back to my house so we can talk."

Stiles just laughed at his friend but then became seirous. It was weird seeing him serious but over the past two weeks Scott got use to it.

"Have you and Allison talked?"

"Talked?"

"Yeah you know talk about how you guys feel? I'm pretty sure if you guys talk then talk to Cora you can tell her that you and Allison are officially over,"

Scott smiled at his friend.

"Your right,"

Stiles smiled at his friend.

"When have I never been?" this made Scott laugh; his friend was right, he and Allison needed to talk and clear everything otherwise he'll lose Cora and that's something he wasn't ready for.

**With Cora**

Cora and Isaac both sat down at their usual spot as they took out their lunches.

"Who knew you'd be a good cook?" Isaac asked as he munch on his tacos.

Cora smiled as she drank her Pepsi and ate her own tacos.

"When your on the run you got to know how to cook, I can make a mean rabbit," she said in a joking matter.

"Hmm…durning the next full moon you might have to make me some,"

That made them both laugh.

It was good to have a friend, Cora found it refreshing to have someone to talk to and vice versa. The two were awfully close with one another that they were able to share things with each other that no one knew.

Still the two acted like brother and sister nothing more nothing less.

"So have you talked to Scott?" he asked. For the past week Cora's been avoiding him going as far as staying with Peter.

"No,"

"Cora he's getting restless, I can see it in his eyes. Hell I think he's about to beat the crap out of me because I won't tell him why your not talking to him."

"Well if he does I'll punch him twice as hard,"

Isaac just rolled his eyes as he took a bite of his taco.

"Look can we please not talk about him…or Allison?" the last part was said with a smile and Isaac did not disappoint when he started blushing.

Cora just giggled as the two continue to eat in peace.

**Later that day**

**Allison's apartment**

Allison opened the door to her room and jumped a little.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Scott turned from the wall he was currently facing and looked at her.

"We need to talk,"

"Okay but can we do it another time? My dad's almost home and I don't think he'd be to happy to see you here," Allsion wasn't in the mood to talk to Scott at the moment she kinda just wanted to be left alone.

"Like he'd be happy to know that you were there to help us with Cora and Boyd? Or with the alphas?"

Allison didn't say anything instead she just looked at him. Lydia was right he was different gone was the sweet sorta naïve boy and replace by someone else.

"Okay what do you want to talk about?"

"Us,"

Allison nodded her head and encourage him to continue.

Scott took a deep breath he didn't want to do this but Stiles was right if he wants Cora to know that he's over Allison he needed to do this.

 _Love that once hung on the wall_  
Used to mean something, but now it means nothing  
The echoes are gone in the hall  
But I still remember, the pain of December

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late

"I loved you, I thought you and I would end up together forever maybe even get married and have a family together,"

He took a deep breath and met Allison's eyes.

"You made me feel…normal like I wasn't a freak that I was still human. We were perfect and yet we weren't. At the winter formal the day we told each other we loved one another was one of the best days of my life. I thought you and I were meant for each other…that nothing could ever separate us, but I was wrong. You and I…what we had was everything that I wanted…and more,"

"But you moved on," Scott looked at her; encouraging her to continue.

"Lydia told me what happened in the classroom, she also told me what you said to her."

A small part of Allison was jealous that Scott was moving on but another part was happy that he found someone that could hopefully love him like she did maybe even more.

Scott nodded his head in understanding he wasn't mad nor was he upset that Lydia told her if anything it actually made things a lot less complicated. Of course he wasn't the only one that was moving on.

"So have you,"

 _I'm breaking free from these memories_  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go

Allison looked at him like she lost he lost his mind. Scott couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You don't think I've notice how you and Isaac are always looking at one another when no one is looking?"

Allison blushed a little. She could've sworn she wasn't that noticable. She wasn't ready to admit that he was right.

"What makes you think I like him?" she said in a joking matter.

"Well aside from your blush and the fact that you were smiling when you said that I could hear your heartbeat racing when I said his name,"

Allison just rolled her eyes. She then looked at Scott and became serious.

"When I broke up with you…I felt like it was a mistake but when I was away I felt like we rushed things, we didn't get a chance to really get to get to know one another we didn't start off as friends we just jumped right into the relationship part. You were the first boy to ever love me; you knew what to say, you knew how to make me happy even when no one else did,"

Scott nodded his head encouraging her to go on.

 _You came back to find I was gone_  
And that place is empty,  
Like the hole that was left in me  
Like we were nothing at all  
It's not what you meant to me  
Thought we were meant to be  


_Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say_   
_I'm sorry it's too late_

"I wish things were different between us but…I guess we…we just needed to take a step back and just start all over,"

"Scott nodded his head. In agreement.

_I'm breaking free from these memories_   
_Gotta let it go, just let it go_   
_I've said goodbye_   
_Set it all on fire_   
_Gotta let it go, just let it go_

_I let it go and now I know_   
_A brand new life is down this road_   
_And when it's right, you always know_   
_So this time I won't let go_

_There's only one thing left here to say_   
_Love's never too late_

Allison walked up to him and extended her hand towards him.

"Hi, I'm Allison Argent," she said smiling.

Scott smiled at her.

"Scott McCall," the two shook hands and laugh at their childish antics before they became serious.

"Scott…about the motel-"

"I swear Allison, I will tell not only you but everyone else what happened…just not now,"

Allison nodded her head in understanding.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to…I'm here for you,"

"I know and thank you,"

The two smiled and hugged each other when they pulled away from each other Allison had to ask.

"Are Cora and Isaac dating?" she really hoped not, she really like Isaac and she could easily see that Scott like Cora.

Scott tried to keep the smile on his face even though he wanted to growl and rip Isaac apart.

"No, he told me that she just needed someone to talk to,"

Allison nodded her head in understanding. (It seems like she was always doing that)

"Okay," she said with relif flowing through her making Scott laugh.

"So do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Nah I have another stop to make and I really need to do this before its to late,"

Allison smiled at him.

"Well you better hurry or you might miss your chance,"

Scott nodded his head and left, he was glad that he and Allison ended things on good terms and that they could be friends now it was time to go and talk to Cora.

_Flashbck_

"Then fight back!"

_As soon as he heard those three words something in Scott snapped! He didn't realized he was on the ground until he flipped so that he was on his feet. He didn't growl at them like he's been doing instead he just stared at them with no expression on his face._

_The twins thought nothing of it; they charged at the smaller wolf Scott continue to stand still as soon as the wolf was about a few feet away from him Scott used his claws to scratch the larger wolf's chest causing them to back away._

_But that wasn't Scott continue to scratch the alpha as he back away. Ethan and Adien then lifted their arms and right before they could attack him Scott grabbed both of their hands._

_He then brought them down to his side jumping into the air Scott kicked them in the chest the wolf's back met a tree but before he could recover Scott ran to them using his knee he jamed it into the larger wolf's chin._

_He then flipped and kicked them in the jaw._

_Once again Scott didn't give them a chance to recover. Grabbing the larger wolf he threw them over his shoulders he then lifted them off him and using his knee once again he jammed it into the wolf's face._

_Once the wolf was on the ground Scott walked over to them he could feel something inside him clawing its way up begging to be free. Something he's been trying so hard to keep under wraps but now...now he wasn't so sure if he wanted to keep it under lock and key anymore._

"If you want to protect the ones you love…let go Scott…just…let…go…"

_End of Flashback_

Scott arrived at the loft faster than he thought he would. He knocked on the door hoping that she was home he could hear a heartbeat and knew that she was home.

"Cora…it's me Scott, can you please let me in? we need to talk,"

He didn't get an answer so he knocked again.

"Cora I know your there, can we please talk I really want to know why you left like that, I mean we were having a good time but then you got scared…can we please talk?"

He didn't get a response so he just nodded his head in understanding even though she couldn't see him.

Cora heard his footsteps fading away which made her relax, she knows she's being difficult but she can't talk to him, at least not yet. Who was she kidding she didn't want to talk to him at all! She found it sweet that he kept trying to talk to her but at the same time she did not want to hear what he had to say.

Pushing herself off the door she headed for her room. When she went inside she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What are you doing here?" she asked trying not to look happy but annoyed.

Scott was leaning against her wall and could see that her window was open. Guess he found a way to talk to her after all.

"We need to talk," he said.

Cora looked at him with her usual annoyed expression.

"No we don't,"

"Yes we do," he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her standing very close to her. He was glad that she didn't move or anything that she just stood still.

"We have nothing to talk about," she said meeting his eyes, refusing to get lost in them.

"Why did you leave?"

"Wow you don't beat around the bush do you?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Answer the question," he demanded trying to use a little of his alpha voice without her noticing.

Cora glared at the wolf. She wasn't going to allow him to push her around. Standing her ground she asked him her own question.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Scott looked annoyed she would answer his question with a question.

"Why are you answering a question with a question?"

"Why aren't you answering the question?"

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"Why are you?"

Scott huffed in annoyance he knew that the two would continue to dance around each other until they gave in but she was a Hale and he…well he was an alpha and that was making him stuborn but if he wanted answers he'd have to give.

"Fine I kissed you because I wanted to, I wanted to kiss you for a long time. Now answer my question why did you ran off when it was clear that you were enjoying yourself,"

Cora decided to answer his question, Scott would never admit it but he loved seeing Cora mad. Seeing that Hale fire burning in her was something that was a real turn on for him.

"You wanna know why I left? Fine I'll tell you," she used her finger and poke his chest.

"I am not your little play thing McCall, just because you and Allison are over does not mean that you could fool around with me! I may be Derek's little sister but that does not mean I don't have feelings. I'm not gonna be your little toy that you could fool around with just because you and Allison aren't together,"

Scott looked at her a part of him was proud that she stood up to him another part was hurt and mad that she thought he was just using her when he wasn't.

"You think you know me so well don't you?"

"I know enough, Derek said-"

"Of course," he said throwing his hands in the air. Only Derek would paint him as the bad guy and it wouldn't surprise him if he did made him look like he was the big bad villian in this story.

"What did Derek paint me the bad guy because I didn't want to join his little pack?"

" _No!_ he just told me that you refused to listen to him and just dated her, you love her!"

"Loved,"

Cora blink at him.

"What?"

"I loved her, I would have given anything to be with her. To me, she was perfect; in my eyes I didn't care that she was a hunter and I was a wolf. She was the only one who made me feel normal. When she left I felt lonely and heartbroken and-"

"Why are you telling me this?"

Scott looked at Cora and could see that she was trying hard not to cry.

"Do you know how much it hurts to hear you talk about her like that? I don't even know why but I just…Scott please if you love her then please go back to her and just stop playing with my heart,"

Scott walked up to her and cup her face; he rubbed her cheek as he look into those beautiful hazel eyes.

 _Something always brings me back to you._  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do  
I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.

_You hold me without touch._   
_You keep me without chains._   
_I never wanted anything so much_   
_Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain_

"That's the thing Cora, I'm not. When I first saw you I can't explian it but I felt this attraction to you, Cora I don't know why but whatever I felt for Allison is nothing to what I'm starting to feel for you."

 _Set me free,_  
Leave me be.  
I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

"Scott…we barley know each other," she didn't want to say it but someone had to. She will admit that when she first saw him she wanted nothing more than to jump him and have her way with him but the fact remain neither of them knew each other so how exactly was this going to work?

Scott smiled at her.

"I know that's why I would love it if you and I went on a date tomorrow?"

"A-a date?" she asked hoping that she heard right.

 _Oh, you loved me 'cause I'm fragile_  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while  
And all my fragile strength is gone

"Yes a date, like I said I don't want to rush this I want us to get to know each other and see where this goes,"

"Umm…okay," she said a small smile spreading across her face.

 _I live here on my knees_  
As I try to make you see  
That you're everything I think I need here on the ground.

But you're neither friend nor foe  
Though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down

"Seriously you'd go on a date with me?" he asked with a hopeful expression on his face.

Cora could help but laugh a little.

"Yes Scott I would,"

Before she knew it Scott was kissing her. She couldn't help but smile and kiss him back. Scott pulled back and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Uhh…sorry about that," damn he hoped he didn't ruin it all to soon.

"Don't be," she said smiling at him.

"So…how have you been?"

"Miserable, Isaac has been bugging me to talk to you and before you ask he and I aren't dating or anything we're only friends…actually more like brother and sister and besides he likes Allison,"

"Oh good," he said with a smile. Looking at Cora's expression she seem a bit hurt, Scott rethought his words and realized what he just said.

"I mean its not good that you were miserable its just that I'm glad that I wasn't the only one in pain and that you and Isaac aren't together. I'm making this awkward aren't I?"

Cora just rolled her eyes before peaking his lips.

"Yeah you kinda are but its okay if it makes you feel better I'm glad that your in pain as well,"

The two just laughed. Scott released her cheek and took her hand.

"So…"

"So…"

"You, me our date."

"What should I wear?" she asked she's never been on a date before and she had no idea what to do!

"Something comfortable," he said.

"Okay can I get a-"

"Nope, I'm not telling you."

"Do you even know what we're gonna be doing?" she asked.

"Yes I do I kinda been planning it in case you and I finally talk and made up,"

Cora laughed at his sheepish look.

"Well not wanting this to end but you should go home, you know before your mom starts worrying,"

"Yeah but…come with me, I know Isaac stays over to keep you company but you can stay with me and him that way you won't be lonely."

"Won't your mom be weirded out?"

"Nah I already talk to her and she agreed to it as long as we didn't do anything,"

Cora blushed, should she go with Scott and live with him?

"I just don't want you to be lonely," he said. In all honesty he didn't like the idea of Cora being here alone especially with the Alpha pack and the darach out there.

Cora could see the concern in his face she knew that she would either go with him or he'd stay here with her and she didn't want to come between him and his mom.

"Okay I'll go with you,"

"Seriously?"

Cora smiled.

"Just for the night,"

Scott just smiled and nodded his head. He didn't care for how long she stayed as long as she stayed with him then he was okay with that.

Both Scott and Cora packed her an overnight bag and headed out.

He then dragged her out of the house and towards his bike making Cora laugh the way over there. She hoped on it and wrapped her arms around him, Scott turned to look at her and gave her a warm smile. He then started the bike and took off. Cora couldn't help but laugh as she tighten her hold on him and burried her face between his shoulder blades. For the first time in a long time Cora was actually happy.

_Flashback_

"If you want to protect the ones you love…let go Scott…just…let…go…"

_For the first time since he's heard it Scott listen to the voice he gave in to the wolf. And the twins were going to be the first to feel his wrath…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …who out there hates me? ^^; The fight will wrap up in the next chapter so much has happened in this one and more to come. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this Love it hate it tell me what you think  
> ~Goddess of Night out  
> List of Songs played for this chapter  
> -The Silent Comedy: Bartholomew  
> -Avril Lavigne ft Chad Kroeger: Let me go  
> -Sara Bareillies: Gravity


	4. falling fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is chapter four and I hope you guys love it cause this is the last chapter the final chapter where Scott and Stiles are all lovey dovey cause after this those two are going downhill…I want to give a big thank you to adrikins319 for the idea of Isaac and Allison’s date you’re the best girly ^^ Who is loving Teen Wolf out there? Cause I know I am except Malia…anyways I need someone to answer me an important question and whoever does I will give them a sneak preview of what’s to come in the story…is Stiles still a virgin cause I am seriously confuse on that and I really need to know! So can someone be nice and tell me? Thank you now enough of my babbling on with the show ^^

_-Love isn’t always racing hearts, wobbly knees, and churning stomachs. Sometimes it’s quiet and calm; sometimes, it’s the feeling of being connected to someone, of being grounded in this world because it has your loved person in_ _it-_

_-Sometimes following your heart means losing your mind-_

Cora finished packing a bag she didn’t have much just her clothes, her lady products (she had to hide that from Scott), and of course her music box, she also made sure that she packed her backpack for school. Once everything was packed in the duffle bag and grabbed her book bag she picked it up and headed downstairs.

Scott looked up when Cora came down with a smile on her face.

“Alright I’m pack and ready to go,”

He smiled as he grabbed her bag then her hand.

“Let’s go,” the two headed for the bike and hopped on. Scott looked behind Cora as she smiled at him he handed her the extra helmet that he kept with him and off they went. Unaware of the figure that has been watching them this whole time.

_“Little wolf, little wolf you truly are a strong one…and yet so close to breaking…”_

The figure then disappeared and reappeared in front of an all too familiar house.

_“Both of you are…”_

It then walked through the house, once it was inside it looked around, the owner of the house was sound asleep which made it better to for it. Now time to have some fun.

They were so easy to play with, they were already broken all it had to do was remind them that they aren’t fooling anyone at least not it, in fact it hadn’t had this much fun in a long time. These two were perfect pawns in its game.

Now all it had to do was wait and if it was good at one thing it was patience. After all it could not just let them go on a killing spree…yet…

**With Scott and Cora**

The two werewolves arrived at Scott’s house in record time. He turned around and smiled at his…girlfriend? He really didn’t know what he and Cora were at the moment but within time he knew that the two could be more.

“What?” she asked as he continue to stare at her.

“What, what?” he asked.

“You’re giving me this look that makes me want to punch you but also…”

“Also what?”

“Also makes me want to kiss you…” she said blushing. Scott really love seeing this side of Cora, she was dropping her guard which meant that she was starting to trust him.

“Well you can kiss me first then punch me,” he suggested.

Cora laughed.

“Or I can just punch you right now, leave you in pain and go inside,” she said smiling.

Scott looked at her before smirking.

“I like my idea better,” he then lean down and kissed her cheek.

Cora smiled when he pulled back she lean forward and kissed his forehead; she then hopped off the bike and headed inside.

Scott stared at the werewolf’s retreading back and couldn’t help but laugh a little. He really couldn’t wait until tomorrow. He just hoped that everything went as plan; then again it was a Stiles plan. When has his plans ever gone wrong? (Note the sarcasm)

Once they were inside Scott lead her to his room as he dumped her bag in his closet he made a mental note to go back to the loft to get the rest of her things. Cora nodded her head as she went for her duffle bag and pulled out a t-shirt and sweat pants. She asked if she could use his bathroom making Scott playfully glare at her.

“Cora you live here now you don’t have to ask,” he said.

Cora gave him a WTF look.

“Umm…I think I said that I’d stay for the night not for the rest of my life,” she said.

“I know but knowing my mom and Isaac they’ll convince you to stay with us. Especially since you’re living by yourself.”

Cora playfully glared at him; she never met Melissa but from what Isaac told her the woman could be devious and cunning when she wanted to be. Not to mention that the woman had a heart of gold if she was willing to accept Isaac as her own.

“Besides after having you here do you really think that I’m going to let you leave, with the darach and Alpha pack out there?”

Cora didn’t say anything instead she just rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Scott couldn’t help but laugh.

He wasn’t kidding about Cora living here. He already spoke to his mom and even though she was a bit skeptical about having a girl living here with two teenage boys she agreed to it when he told her that she would be like the daughter she never had and that she didn’t have anyone else in her life. Melissa caved and allowed her to live with them but she wanted the door open when they were in the room together, no funny business, and no sneaking around. Scott promised that none of that would happen and that Isaac is right across from them and even if tried something the blond wolf would stop it before it got any further.

Isaac reassured Melissa that he would make sure that Scott behaved plus he didn’t want anyone deflowering his sister even if that person was Scott.

After a three hour conversation Melissa agreed for Cora to live with them but only if she wanted to. Both boys told her that Cora was okay with it even though they haven’t asked her yet. But they knew that with the two of them and with Melissa’s help they’d be able to convince her otherwise.

He changed into an overnight shirt and basketball shorts. Normally he slept shirtless but he didn’t want to make Cora to uncomfortable.

Once she stepped out she saw Scott getting into bed, she didn’t have to ask where she was sleeping; the way he was smirking at her gave her a clue. She got in bed as Scott scooted closer to her he then wrapped his arms around her while she rested her head on his chest.

“Good night Cora…sweet dreams,” he whispered knowing she could hear. Scott bend his head down and kissed the top of her head.

Cora smiled as she snuggled closer to Scott.

“Night Scott…sweet dreams,” she kissed his chest before drifting off to sleep. Scott waited until her heartbeat was even before falling asleep.

_Flashback_

"If you want to protect the ones you love…let go Scott…just…let…go…"

_For the first time since he's heard it Scott listen to the voice he gave in to the wolf. And the twins were going to be the first to feel his wrath…_

_He lifted the twins with ease, Scott tilted his head back and hit the twins’ forehead. The Alpha backed away a little trying to shake off the dizziness that he was feeling. The beta then crouched on all four and ran to the twins. He jumped and clawed them in the face once again. He landed on his feet and was once again in the air delivering a side kick to the Alpha’s jaws._

_The twins stumbled a bit they tried to gain back control of the fight but Scott was three steps ahead. The twins tried to grab him by the shirt but before they could Scott grabbed their arm, he then twisted the arm around so that he could turn them around._

_Adien and Ethan howled in pain as the beta started clawing their back with his free hand. He then released them but not before turning them around so that they were facing him Scott then smirked as he bit down on the Alpha’s neck he was tempted to rip their throats out, to avenge Derek but he couldn’t kill them…not yet he couldn’t so instead of ripping their throats out he settled for ripping off a huge chunk of their skin out._

_The Alpha reached for its wound but Scott grabbed the twins’ arm and bend it backwards. Ethan and Adien tried to use their other claw to attack Scott but he grabbed that one as well and did the same thing he was doing to the other one. The Alpha looked at the beta. He was supposed to be a weak werewolf he wasn’t supposed to be this strong, hell this should have been easy. So why was Scott getting the upper hand? Why were they falling down on their knees before him and hanging their head down in submission?_

_Scott was loving this, he was loving the power, the control, the fact that he was able to take down an Alpha all by himself. He loved seeing someone so powerful down on their knees for him._

_This is what the voice meant when it told him he should embrace his wolf, this is what he should have done so in the beginning. The voice was right, it was right all along; if he wanted to protect his loved ones he had to become the one thing he swore he’d never be…a killer._

_And in order to do that he couldn’t be that weak naïve little boy he once was. He can’t afford to make any more mistakes, he couldn’t have a repeat of losing Derek, he couldn’t lose anyone. Not Stiles, his Mom, his father, (even though his mom and Stiles’ dad aren’t together John has been in his life longer than the sperm donor and Scott consider him his father just as he consider Stiles his brother), Allison, Isaac, Lydia, and Cora._

_He won’t lose them, he refuses to lose them so if he has to be a killer in order to protect them…then that’s exactly what he’s going to be…_

_End of Flashback_

Scott woke up to the most amazing sight in his life.

Cora was sleeping in his arms with her head resting just above his heart and her arm thrown across his chest. He couldn’t help but laugh a little as the she-wolf mumbled something under her breath.

Her lips were slightly parted while her hair was clinging to her cheek. If Scott looked closely he could see that Cora was drooling just a bit. He wished he had his phone with him so that he could take a picture of her looking like this. He looked around and saw his phone resting on his desk.

Being as careful as he could be so that he didn’t disturbed her he grabbed it from the desk, he then hit the camera setting before snapping a quick picture of this moment. He took a few more before settling it down on his desk and laid back down.

He started running his finger through her hair as he started thinking about today. As of right now Stiles was getting everything ready for their date. Even though he promised his mom he’d be a good student he could afford to miss one day of school. After all it was for a good cause.

He then heard a change of heart beat and realize that Cora was probably getting up.

Cora blinked a little to adjust herself to the light. Once she was use to the lighting she lifted her head up to meet Scott’s warm brown eyes.

The two shared a small smiled before Cora lifted herself off the bed. She then stretched out her stiff muscles and joints. Scott watched her as she stretched herself out he had to admit…it was really hot to watch and he could feel little Scott waking up a little.

“Do you?”

“Huh?” he asked looking at her, she must have said something and he missed it due to him being…distracted.

She rolled her eyes at him.

“I said do you mind if I use your shower?”

“Cora what did I said last night?”

“I know what you said, I just wanted to make sure you aren’t going to use it first,” she said rolling her eyes a bit. Scott realized that this was something she did when she was annoyed or being a bit playful. Right now it was the latter.

“Or you know we can shower together save water that way.”

Before Cora could make a snappy combat they were interrupted by a coughing sound. They both turned to see Isaac playfully glaring at them.

“Remember what Mama McCall said Scott, no funny business,”

“What? We weren’t going to do anything, just take a harmless shower,” Scott said trying to act innocent.

“Right because with you everything is harmless,” he said sarcastically. Cora just laughed as she got her towel and headed for the bathroom.

“Oh, before I forget; morning Isaac, morning Scott.”

“Morning Cora,” both boys said at the same time.

She then headed inside the bathroom and locked the door.

Scott got up and went to his closet and grabbed a few things so that Cora could have the room to herself. He then left his room with Isaac following close behind.

“Is my mom home?”

“She left early said that she had an early shift but she’ll be here for dinner, said she wants to meet Cora properly. So where exactly are you taking her?”

Scott looked at him with a confused expression.

“She texted me while she was packing her bag she said and I quote ‘He finally did it! He finally asked me out!’” Isaac said in a southern bell accent.

Scott laughed at Isaac’s poor imitation of a female from the 1800’s.

“Well it’s a surprise but I’m offering to take her to school but we won’t be going to school,” he said hoping that everything went well today.

Isaac nodded his head he then looked at Scott and hoped that his friend wouldn’t kill him for what he was about to say.

“I want to ask Allison out,” he said. Scott looked at his friend before smiling.

“Go for it man, word of advice though,” the two stopped as Scott glared at him.

“If you hurt her I will destroy you, she may not be my girlfriend but she is my friend and I don’t want you to break her heart or I’ll break your face,”

Instead of being intimidating by Scott’s threat Isaac just smiled and stood at his full height.

“That’s fine, but if you hurt Cora in any way I’ll rip your throat out…with my teeth,” both teen wolves looked at each other before they started laughing at each other knowing that neither boy would hurt the other’s friend.

“Hey Imma head down and eat breakfast that your mom was nice enough to make for us,”

Scott just nodded his head as Isaac left to go start on breakfast. Scott then entered the bathroom that was in the hallway. After a quick shower he stepped out and got dressed. Scott decided to wear a tank top with his long blue sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up over it. He wore some jeans and his timberland boots. He then sprayed some cologne and ruffled his hair a bit.

Once he was satisfied with his looks Scott headed for his room. Once he was in there he was surprise to see that it was empty he then heard Cora and Isaac greeting each other before asking the other if they wanted breakfast.

Scott grabbed his bag and headed to the living room. Once he was there he spotted Cora and Isaac laughing in the dining room.

 _“They’re not together, they’re just friends he likes Allison,”_ Scott kept repeating the mantra over and over before he went to sit next to Cora.

Cora turned to face Scott with a soft smile, he took in her appearance. She was wearing a dark grey shirt with gold chains going across one shoulder to the other the chains also hung off the shoulder part of her shirt she had on some dark red pants and to complete the outfit she had on a pair of black combat boots. Her hair was done in a fishtail braid and was hanging over her shoulder. She looked beautiful.

“You look beautiful,” he said kissing her cheek.

Cora smiled a little.

“Thank you,” she said blushing a little.

Isaac just smiled at the two as he placed a plate of pancakes, eggs, and sausages in front of Scott. Scott was about to eat them when Cora’s fork went for a sausage and ate it.

Scott looked at his little wolf as she ate the piece of meat.

“Mmm…delicious,” she said as she swallowed it.

Scott playfully glared at her before he used his own fork to steal a piece of pancake off her plate.

“Hey!”

Scott shoved the thing into his mouth before smiling at her.

“Your right,” he said after he swallowed the pastry.

“It is delicious,”

Cora just glared at him as Isaac tried to get a piece of her pancake, Cora then slapped his hand away from her food.

“Hey,”

“Unless you want me to eat your hand I suggest that you stay away from my food,” she said glaring at both boys and ate her pancakes.

A few seconds later the door opened and in came Stiles.

“Hey man,” Scott greeted his friend.

“Scotty, Cora, Isaac,” he greeted the other members of the McCall household.

“Stlinski,”

“Stiles,” Cora greeted him with a smirk. When her brother was alive he would always tell her how annoying the human was but she could see beneath him that he had feelings for the boy and the same went for Stiles. She tried not to let the smirk fall at the memory of her brother.

Stiles smiled at her before grabbing a sausage off her plate and ate it.

Cora saw this and glared at him.

“Seriously? Why are you all taking food off of my plate?” she asked getting slightly annoyed.

“Because Scott’s allowed to, Isaac is your friend, and so am I,” he said biting the piece of meat.

Cora blinked as she realized what Stiles just said.

“We’re…friends?” she asked trying hard not to sound weak. She could see that the boys weren’t looking at her like that or trying not to and for that she was grateful.

“Course, you and Scotty are gonna start dating so that means you’ll be stuck with me so you better get used to it,”

Cora gave him a weak smile because even if her and Scott weren’t together they still would have been stuck together…only in a different way.

“Your right,” she said smiling at him.

Stiles just smiled before reaching to get another piece of sausage but not before Cora slapped his hand.

“Ow! What the hell was that for?”

“Unless you want a broken hand stay away from my food,”

“You are just a rain of sunshine aren’t you Hale?”

“So long as you don’t steal my food Stilinski,”

“Hey I wasn’t stealing your food,”

“Then what do you call you touching food that don’t belong to you and eating them right in front of the owner?”

“I call it charity, your donating food to a worthy cause,”

“And what cause is that?”

“The feed the hungry Stiles foundation,” he said smiling at the young Hale.

Cora glared at him before she grabbed an egg and threw it at him. Stiles caught it with his mouth and then smiled at her making Cora giggle a little.

Both Isaac and Scott laughed at their antics it was actually cute seeing them mess around with each other. Scott wasn’t that worried about Stiles stealing Cora, Stiles came to him when they were only 13 that he liked both guys and girls. Scott of course supported his friend and didn’t care who he liked as long as he was happy he was fine.

It wasn’t until recently that Scott found out that Stiles held a torch for a Hale…a Hale that was never coming back.

_“He’s dead because of you…all you had to do was get up and lend a hand but no…all you did was sit back and watch…watch as he fell to his death! Your best friend lost the only man he’s ever cared for…and now he’ll never know if he loved him back…it’s all your fault…all your fault…”_

“Well, we better go school starts in oh now,”

Scott was snapped out of his thoughts when Isaac spoke.

“What! We’re late?” Cora said looking at the boys.

“Yeah, you slept in and I didn’t want to-“was all he got before Cora was out the chair and running up the flight of stairs, but not before slapping him in the back of the head.

The three friends looked at each other before they started laughing. Normal teenagers would be happy that they are running late Cora on the other hand was actually excited to go, then again she’s never been to school. From what she told Isaac she’s never been to school only for a couple of hours and then had to leave for fear that someone would find her.

Now that she finally able to stay in one place without having to look over her shoulder as much as she used to she can finally go to school in peace.

A few seconds later came Cora with her backpack.

“Okay let’s go,” she said rushing to the door.

The three boys just laughed as the followed the she-wolf outside.

Cora looked between the jeep and bike, if she had to guess she was going on the bike with Scott but…what about Isaac?

As if reading her mind Isaac bumped her shoulder.

“Hey don’t worry about me, Imma ride with Stiles,” he said easing her worried.

“Okay, both you better get there on time, you hear me?” she asked looking at both boys.

“Ma’am yes ma’am,” Stiles said in mock salute as he and Isaac got in the car and drove off.

“We should go as well if we don’t want to be late. Well later than we already are,”

Scott just laughed as the two hopped on the bike he then handed her a helmet. Once it was on he started the bike and drove off.

Cora wrapped her arms around his waist as she buried herself between his shoulder blades. Today was going to be a good day, she could feel it.

_Flashback_

_He won’t lose them, he refuses to lose them so if he has to be a killer in order to protect them…then that’s exactly what he was going to be…_

_He heard a snapping sound and saw that he not only broke the twins’ hands but he was able to see the bone that connected the wrist and hand sticking out. He could hear them whimpering in pain and that was enough to bring a sick smile to his face._

_He released their hands and began to punch them. He kept going back and forth of the right side of their face and then left. He didn’t stop he just kept going._

_He didn’t stop when he saw bruises starting to form, he didn’t stop when he heard the snapping noise of a broken nose, he didn’t even stop when he saw blood. He just kept going. He could feel his hand throbbing in pain but he didn’t care because all he saw was a threat; a threat to his pack, a threat to his mate a threat that he had to get rid of._

“That’s it little beta…show them what happens when they hurt what’s yours…show them that they won’t take anyone else away from you…unless that’s what you want. Do you want them to hurt someone else? Do you want them to kill everyone you love?”

“NO! They won’t touch anyone from my pack! I’ll kill anyone who dares lay a hand on them, once their dead I’m coming for you…I’ll find you and I. will. Kill. YOU!”

“I await that day with joy little beta but for now…kill these two,”

“With pleasure,”

_He kept punching them over and over he could feel his anger growing and it was all because of that stupid voice!_

“That’s it Scott…become the killer that you’re meant to be…the killer that you **should** be,”

_He didn’t think he didn’t care he just kept going and going._

“Scott…”

_Scott felt his body freezing when he heard that voice. It wasn’t the **voice** it was her voice. It was loud and clear as day._

_What the hell was she doing here? Didn’t he tell her to leave? That she shouldn’t be here?_

_He turned with a growl escaping his mouth however when he turned around no one was there but that was imposible he heard her voice, hell he was even able to pick up her scent no way in hell was she able to disappeared that fast…_

_He blinked before he turned around and standing right in front of him was his little wolf._

_“Co-Cora?”_

_She walked up to him and cupped his face, it was then that Scott realized that this wasn’t his Cora. This Cora was a vision since she was wearing a white dress and her hair was done in soft curls._

_“Come back to me Scott,”_

_“Wh-what?”_

_“Come back to me Scott, this isn’t you, you are not a killer. Don’t give in Scott, your stronger than this don’t give in,”_

_“But how can I protect you? Stiles and everyone I love? I can’t keep being that naïve kid anymore Cora! I have to be stronger! I can’t be weak!”_

_The vision smiled at him._

_“Your not weak Scott, you never were. You are strong, you don’t need power to protect us. You’ve made mistakes Scott but you learn from them, you will protect us and you will defeat everyone that threatens you and your pack,”_

_“How do you know?” he asked his voice cracking at the end_

_“Because your Scott McCall, the one who loves unconditionally, the one willing to risk his life for his family. Your never alone Scott never think that you are,”_

_Scott looked up and met her eyes. She lean forward and kissed his forehead._

_“Please Scott come back to me, you saved me once. Now let me save you,”_

_Scott looked at her with a confused expression, when did he ever save her? Aside from right now but something told him that she wasn’t talking about that._

_“Please Scott, come back to me…”_

_Scott closed his eyes as he thought about Cora, about Stiles, his friends and mom. What would they think if he became a killer? How would he be able to live with himself knowing that he took a life? More importantly how could he give in so easily?_

_He turned to face the twins who were now separated._

_He threw his head back and let out a loud growling noise, he could feel power running through his veins and he gave in to it only this time it didn’t feel wrong. It actually felt right, he didn’t feel anger or the need to be powerful like he did with the voice instead he felt calm as he and his wolf became one. Unlike with the voice he didn’t feel anger just acceptance with his wolf._

_When he was done he turned to face the twins as they both stared at the bright red eyes of the wolf…_

_End of Flashback_

Cora realized that both she and Scott were taking longer than necessary she lifted her head up and realized that they weren’t anywhere near the school.

She wanted to ask where they were but the loud sound of the bike was probably going to make it difficult for them to talk.

After a while Scott stopped at an all too familiar place.

“What are we doing at an arcade?” she asked as she removed her helmet when the bike came to a stop.

Scott looked at her before giving her a casual smile.

“Well I did say that you and I are going on a date, and well here we are.”

Cora looked at the arcade before looking at Scott.

“The arcade?”

“Yep, I figured a nice day of acting like a normal teenager is better than any fancy dinner and movie for you,” he said looking at her.

Cora smiled at him.

“Yeah, it actually is,”

“Well let’s go inside so that I can kick your ass in every game that they have,”

“Umm…no sweetheart I think I’m gonna be the one to kick your ass,”

“Nope in case you haven’t notice I’m really good at video games,” okay that right there was a lie but she didn’t need to know that, then again she was a wolf she could probably hear his heart skip a beat.

“Right, sure you are.” She said sarcastically before she hopped off the bike and ran to the entrance of the arcade.

“Well come on slow poke I want to see how well you are at video games,” she said winking at him.

Scott just laughed before following Cora in the building.

**Beacon Hills High School**

Isaac was nervous…no scratch that he was scared to death! He wasn’t sure if this was a good idea or not, it probably wasn’t he should just back out and leave and forget that this ever happened. Yeah he should do that instead. Just walk away and forget he even had this idea tell Scott and Cora that he chickened out at the last minute.

Just as he was about to turn around she spotted him and smiled. He felt his heart beat accelerating as she graced him with that angelic smile, as soon as he saw that smiled Isaac felt that they were the only two people in the world and no one else mattered.

Everyone always compared Allison to a Disney princess but if Isaac had to compare her to something it would most definitely be an angel, she was a sweetheart and even though she went crazy and tried to kill him and his pack Isaac understood her reasons.

Gerard took advantage of her weaken state and manipulated her into thinking that her mother really wanted her to kill everyone in the pack. Allison not thinking clearly went along with it because she lost her mother and she didn’t know what was right and what was wrong.

Aside from that she was perfect but people always used her innocence and took advantage of it. He didn’t like it when people took advantage of that kindness and used it for their own purposes and even though Allison could handle herself he still wanted to protect her from danger.

Taking a deep breath he walked towards her. No point in trying to run away from this, besides if he did Cora would probably kick his ass and make him ask her out.

“Hey, Allison,” crap did that squeaky voice belong to him?

Allison giggled a little.

“Isaac,”

An awkward silence fell on them, the two looked around trying to avoid each other’s gaze.

_“Come on Isaac man up! Grow a pair!”_

He was going to do this; he was going to play it cool, be calm and collected.

“Would you like to go out with me after school?” he asked in a rushed that he wasn’t so sure if she heard him, so much for being calm and collected.

Allison looked at him before giggling a bit.

“You mean like a date?”

“Yes, I mean you don’t have to think of it like a date, it can be just two friends hanging out with each other or if you want to think of it as a date you could but if you don’t want to that’s totally fine,” he babbled.

He’s definitely been hang around Stiles.

Allison just laughed making Isaac blushed like crazy. He really needed to leave before he embarrassed himself some more.

“I’d love to Isaac,”

Isaac smiled.

“Great umm…there’s this little café that I know that the two of us can go after school,” he said sounding a little more confident than he did just moments ago.

“Or we can go now,” she said.

Before Isaac could say anything Allison grabbed his arm and dragged him to the parking lot. Isaac couldn’t help but smile. Who would have thought that his sweet little angel could be a sexy devil?

**With Scott and Cora**

Scott and Cora were currently shooting some zombies and laughing, they had to admit it was fun acting like an ordinary teenager and pretending that there was no Alpha pack, no creepy voice, and no loss of a pack member. Yes they knew that it was wrong to act like that but for the moment they wanted to live in ignorance bliss.

After beating the game (well more like Cora kicking his ass) the two decided to play some other games. Scott and Cora tried air hockey and of course it was really fun especially since Cora was really competitive and Scott well Scott didn’t like to be out done.

“You’re going down McCall,”

“I don’t think so Hale,”

The game started off real slow both just hitting the puck back and forth.

“Are you going easy on me McCall?”

“Maybe, I don’t want you to break a nail or anything,” he winked to show he was just playing around but was somewhat serious.

Cora gave him a small nodded before she shot the puck with more force than necessary and made the first goal.

Scott looked at the goal before at Cora.

“Alright, that was cute,” he grabbed the puck and placed it on the table.

“Now, let’s have some _real_ fun,” he shot the puck with more force than necessary hoping to make a goal. Cora saw the puck coming before she stopped it and hit it back.

Scott did the same and hit it to the side making the puck go diagonally before it went in the slot. Cora playfully glared at him before she dropped the puck and hit to the side so that it would move diagonally instead of making it Scott used the mallet and placed it on top of the puck.

“Okay that is not fair,” Cora said pointing her finger at him.

“How is this not fair?” he asked pointing at the mallet and puck.

“Because you can’t just grab the puck like that,” she said.

“Says who?”

“The rules of the game,”

“Are there any rules to this game?” he asked laughing a little.

Cora blinked before looking around.

“Of course there’s rules,”

“And where are these rules?”

“Umm…well…you can look them up online,”

“Well since we don’t have a computer and both of us are to lazy to get out our phones,” he shot the puck and made another goal.

“We’ll just have to stick with what we got,” he smirked.

Cora rolled her eyes before grabbing the puck and shooting it and made a goal. Cora then stuck out her tongue at him.

Scott just laughed as the two continue their game. In the end Scott won only because he distracted her by calling her beautiful over and over again.

They then walked over to some racing games and of course Scott won that as well.

“No fair,” she pouted at him.

“You know how to drive and I don’t,”

Scott just laughed and kissed her forehead.

“Little wolf no one said I’d go easy on you,”

“Little wolf?”

“Yeah cause your shorter than me,” he said rubbing her hair.

Cora playfully glared at him as she moved his arm and punched him in the arm making Scott laugh a little.

The two then walked over to a claw machine Scott looked at the machine when he spotted what he wanted, he then pulled out a quarter and put it in.

“You know no one can win this game right?”

Scott just smirked at her.

“I guess I’m no one since I’m good at this game,” he said smiling at her. Cora just rolled her eyes ar him.

“I’m serious I’m actually good at this,”

“Sure you are,”

“What do I get if I win?” he asked looking at her.

Cora shrugged her shoulder.

“We’ll see but if I win you have to buy me lunch for the next week,” Scott smiled.

“Deal,”

He turned his attention back to the game before he moved the crane a little and grabbed the black wolf plushie and dropped it in the box. He then grabbed it and showed it to cora with a smug look on his face. Cora looked at him in disbelief.

“How the hell did you do that?” she then looked at the machine then back at Scott.

“Magic,” he said using the plushie to plant a kiss on her cheek.

He then handed it to her.

“For you,”

Cora blushed as she took the small toy and held it against her chest.

“I think I’ll call him little Scott,” she said in a teasing matter. Scott just laughed as he took her hand and smiled at her.

The two then heard their stomachs growling and they both blushed.

“Guess we should get something to eat,” Scott said.

“Yeah we should,”

The two went to grab a bite to eat.

Cora was about to head to the small cafeteria that they had before Scott lead her away from the building.

“Where are we going?” she asked as him as the two went outside of the building.

“I want us to eat somewhere more…private,” he said looking at her. Cora smiled a little as the two walked towards the bike and drove off.

**With Isaac and Allison**

The two drove in comfortable silence every now and then Isaac would tell her where to go and what turn to take until they arrived in a small café that Allison never seen before.

Isaac smiled at her and went outside to open the door for her. Allison smiled a little at Isaac being a gentleman. He offered her his hand which she gladly accepted and the two walked inside.

The inside was beautiful. Starbucks had nothing on this place, she could see that it had couches on one side but there were also tables there so that people could be comfortable while they eat or read, she could also see that the lights were dimmed a little creating a nice cozy atmosphere.

She could also see a book shelves at the far end that had a variety of books. She took a deep breath and could smell the sweet aroma of freshly made coffee, pastries being cooked, and tea. Isaac lead her to the counter and looked at her.

“So what would you like?”

“Umm…I don’t know, I’ve never been here before,” she said nervously. Isaac just smiled.

“Hello welcome to ‘Billie’s’ how can I help you?” a woman with blond hair and big hazel eyes asked the two.

“Hello, I’ll have one large hot chocolate and,” he looked at Allison who just shrugged.

“Order for me,” she whispered softly knowing that he could hear her.

Isaac just nodded his head.

“Make that two hot chocolates, a slice of your face tres leche cake please,”

“Would you like any fruit in your cake?”

“Uhh…one strawberry and one plain please,”

“Alrighty than two large hot chocolates, two slices of tres leche cake one with strawberry and one plain that will be $9.99 please,”

Isaac pulled out a ten dollar bill along with a five dollar bill.

“Keep the change,”

“Thank you,” she said smiling at him.

“I will drop your order at your table in 15, you’re in luck the cake will be freshly made and will be out in well…15,” she said sheepishly making both teenagers laugh.

Isaac then lead Allison to a table at the far corner for some privacy.

“So how do you know this place?” she asked as she looked around in awe.

Isaac gave her a sad smile.

“My mom use to take me and my older brother here when we were young, she said that this was the only place that the three of us could spent time together without having to stress about school and other things.”

Allison looked at him before she grabbed his hand and gave it a soft squeeze making the wolf smile at the huntress.

“Where you two close?”

“Yeah,” he said returning the gesture and squeezing her hand in return.

“We uhh…did everything together; she would always find a way to make a shitty day the best. When I was about six or seven my class was going to go to a field trip but I couldn’t go cause I was sick and I really wanted to go so my mom being the awesome person that she was decided that we should have our own field trip so she took me to the park where we played around, we then came here and she order me a huge cookie that had ice cream on top of it and we both ate it and joked around,”

Allison smiled at him as he shared one of his most treasured moments with her.

“How about you?” he asked.

“Where you and your mom close?”

Before Allison could answer Isaac squeezed her hand.

“Sorry, you…you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,”

_I woke up and saw the sun today You came by without a warning You put a smile on my face I want that for every morning What is it I'm feeling? 'Cause I can't let it go If seeing is believing Then I already know_

Allison smiled a little before she answered.

“It’s fine, I think…I think I should talk to someone about how I’m feeling otherwise we might have a repeat of last time,”

Both teenagers smiled and laughed a little.

“Me and my mom…we didn’t exactly…we weren’t as close as me and my aunt but still we loved each other and she was extremely overprotective with me, losing her…it really hurt,” her voice cracked at the end. Her hand was then felt cold and she then felt herself being pulled in a strong embraced.

“Allison…I know how you feel, believe me I do, no one should ever lose their mom, mothers are to important to lose but please listen to me. If you ever need someone to talk to, someone to listen to you come find me. I can’t promise you that I’ll know what to say but I can promise you that I will listen,”

She looked at him and couldn’t help but smile a little at how sincere he was being with her but why was he being so nice to her? Shouldn’t he hate her? Not that she wanted him to hate her but she had to know his motives.

As if reading her mind Isaac looked at her and kissed her forehead ignoring the blush that they were both wearing.

_I'm falling fast I hope this lasts I'm falling hard for you I say "Let's take a chance" Take it while we can I know you feel it too I'm falling fast I'm falling fast_

“Allison I know that you’re probably thinking that I’m using you but I’m not and I don’t blame you for thinking like that. I really care about you and I really want you to trust me. You don’t have to be the tough girl around me; you can be the sweet lovable Allison that I know. You don’t have to be strong with me, you can show me your weak side and I promise you that I won’t judge you instead I’ll be your shoulder to cry on. I’ll be the strength that you need whenever you have a weak moment. I want to protect you from everyone that wants to hurt you and hurt them twice as hard for even trying to harm you,”

_It doesn't matter what we do You make everything seem brighter I never knew I needed you Like a sad song needs a sea of lighters What is it I'm feeling? 'Cause I can't let it go If seeing is believing I already know I'm falling fast God I hope this lasts 'Cause I'm falling hard for you I say "Let's take a chance" Take it while we can 'Cause I know you feel it too I'm falling fast_

Allison looked at him with awe and couldn’t help but smile a little. She then snuggled deeper into his embraced she then placed a kiss on his chest the place right above his heart.

“Thank you,”

“Your welcome,”

The two just stayed like that for a few more minutes until the waitress came and dropped off their food with a soft smile on her face.

Both Isaac and Allison somehow found a way to eat while still being in their embrace. Allison had to admit the cake was delicious while the hot chocolate was to die for.

So far this date was going amazing and she could only hope that there would be more to come.

**With Scott and Cora**

Cora looked at the small picnic that Stiles has set up for them in the woods.

Scott smiled at her as he led her to the blanket and sat down.

He then grabbed the pizza that Stiles was nice enough to make for them, seriously the boy know how to cook and Scott owed him big time.

He handed her a slice and a can of Pepsi while he got his own and sat down next to her.

Cora took a bite and moan in pleasure making Scott almost choke on his food.

“This is delicious,” she said as she swallowed the food.

“Ye-“he cleared his throat,

“Yeah it is,”

“Did you make this?”

“Tch, I wish, sorry but I can’t cook to save my life Stiles is the talented one in the kitchen,”

“Well Stiles and I are going to have a little chat because this pizza is amazing,”

“Glad you like it,”

The two ate in comfortable silence.

“Can I ask you something?” Cora asked.

“Sure,”

“I mean it Scott, you have to answer me truthfully and not be one of those jerks that say I won’t answer,”

Scott blinked before he thought about her request, he then looked at the trees that surrounded them.

“It depends on the question but don’t worry I will tell you if I’ll answer or not,”

Cora nodded her head as she grabbed his face so that he was facing her.

“Why did you ask me out?”

Okay he wasn’t expecting that but he was grateful that it wasn’t what he thought it was.

“I asked you out because I wanted to,”

“Scott,” she said his name in a warning tone making him smile a little.

“Cora I asked you because there’s something about you that I want to get to know, I know you don’t trust so easily but I want to be the one you trust. Your shoulder to cry on, your best friend, the person you trust with your heart. When I see you I see a strong girl who embaraces that she’s part wolf and doesn’t care what the world thinks of her. I see someone who isn’t afraid to call me a kid or to attack me whenever I’m acting out,”

He then took both her hands and brought them to his lips so that he could kiss them.

“I also see a girl who has been hurt in the past and that makes me want to protect you and I hope that you can trust me with not only your love but with your heart as well,” Cora could feel tears running down her cheek as he wiped each one with a kiss.

He then looked at her and gave her a soft smile.

She then lean against him and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you,”

“You’re welcome but I meant what I said Cora and I hope you and I become something more in the future,”

She just nodded her head as the two ate their pizza in comfortable silence.

“So…why do you like me?”

Cora looked at him and rolled her eyes knowing that she’ll have to answer him.

“At first I didn’t, well I did I mean you helped save me and Boyd from the vault and I hated that. I mean I see this sexy teenage boy and I suddenly feel like a damsel in distress,”

She looked at him and saw a smug look on his face.

“Wiped that look off your face,” she said making him laugh.

“Anyways, after you saved me I begged Derek to tell me more about you and the more I heard the more I wanted to know you. You seem like this hero who was willing to save the people he loves I mean yes you made some mistakes and stuff but in my opinion you thought you were doing what you thought was right granted you should have asked for help but you panicked and just went with your instincts. I guess at first I admire you but then after…the battle and how you were there to comfort me even though I didn’t want it, that admiration morphed into a crush and now…”

“Now we wait and hope that it morphs into something more,”

Cora smiled and nodded her head. The two started eating their food and just talked about anything and everything.

After wards the two realized that it was late and it got dark real fast. The two got up but not before Scott took her in his embrace.

“What are you doing?”

“I want to dance,”

Cora blinked and before she could ask Scott took out his phone pressed play then threw it on the blanket. Cora could hear the soft melody as Scott pulled her in his embraced. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I wish on a star that somewhere you are Thinking of me too_

When he and Stiles were planning this date Stiles told Scott that he had to do something he’s never done before when he asked what Stiles suggested that he dance with her. He then downloaded this song and told Scott that it reminded him of Scott and Cora. _Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_  
  


Cora heard this song before, she remembered how Laura use to sing it for her and told her that whenever she met someone she really cared about to sing it to them because this song was about love and its purest form.

_Wonder if you ever see me And I wonder if you know I'm there If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside Would you even care?_   
  


Cora lean her head against his chest while Scott wrapped his arms around her as the song continued playing.

_I just wanna hold you close But so far all I have are dreams of you So I wait for the day And the courage to say how much I love you Yes I do!_

He tighten his embraced during that line because he was now holding her close and this time it wasn’t in his dreams. _I'll be dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me Corazon I can't stop dreaming of you No puedo dejar de pensar en ti I can't stop dreaming Como te necesito I can't stop dreaming of you Mi amor, como te extrano_

“Do you know what she’s saying there?” she asked as the two continue dancing with the stars as their audience.

“Yes,”

“Will you tell me?”

“Someday,”

“But not today?”

“Nope,”

Cora just smiled as the two continue their dance. _Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I still can't believe That you came up to me and said I love you I love you too! Now I'm dreaming with you tonight Till tomorrow and for all of my life And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly_

Today was perfect nothing absolutely nothing could ruin this day…

**Unknown place**

**Unknown time**

He was standing in front of the old Hale house, he didn’t know why he was here but he did know one thing, everything inside of him was screaming at him to leave. To run and never look back, there was another voice a soft angelic voice telling him to go inside that something was waiting for him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Love it hate it tell me what you think ^^  
> ~Goddess of Night out  
> List of songs used for this chapter  
> \- Avril Lavigne: Falling fast  
> \- Selene Quintanilla: Dreaming of you


End file.
